Entrenando a papa
by nadechko
Summary: El gran Naruto Uzumaki a demostrado ante todos que es el mejor jugador que japón aya tenido...pero a hora que su vida dará un giro de 180 , podrá mantener su titulo y su vida a la normalidad...o cambiara para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: ¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?  
><strong>  
>¡Dove! ¡Pase largo!<p>

Se escucha el grito rudo de un joven pelinegro, quien en un uniforme de fútbol americano, se encontraba a una distancia considerada, rodeado de los jugadores del otro equipo. El riesgo era considerable, le quedaban exactamente unos 3 minutos de juego y necesitaban una anotación más para poder ganar y clasificar para el juego final, y ganar la temporada.

Asintió, corriendo una distancia para poder atrapar el balón, luego de tenerlo entre sus fuertes brazos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la zona de anotación, siendo seguido y bien sabía, con intentos de ser tacleado.

Miro el reloj de tiempo, tenía aproximadamente 25 segundos ¿Tan rápido había paso el tiempo? ¡Necesitaba hacer un touchdown o un field goal rápido!

Miro a sus alrededores calculando la fuerza y rapidez que necesitaba, para luego con un movimiento imprevisto lanzo fuerte el balón, y luego fue tecleado hasta pegar contra el pasto de la enorme cancha y llenar de tierra su uniforme

El balón voló por los aires, mientras todos lo observaban, dio vueltas y vueltas, el momento era interminable y la tensión palpable, tanto que podía cortarse con un cuchillo...

3

2

¡1!

Y paso lo inevitable

...

...

...

- ¡El maldito bastando lo logro!- Grito un integrante enojado del equipo contrario

El balón pasó la yarda y cayo justo en el lugar preciso, dando una anotación

¡Bam! ¡Que lanzamiento! El capitán de equipo Naruto Uzumaki ha logrado un touchdown, dándole a su equipo no solo el punto que necesitaba, sino también 5 puntos más, llevándolos así a la victoria y el pase que tanto necesitaban para entrar al partido final ¡El equipo Kyuubi a calificado!

En una pantalla gigante se veía un Naruto con pose altanera y con su clásica sonrisa zorruna asiéndolo parecer un zorro por sus bigotes, que luego fue tumbado por todo su equipo, quienes con aires alegres y de celebración, junto con el estadio entero gritaban eufóricos por la anotación y triunfo

Piso tapizado de una alfombra roja, muebles finos de más de 5000 dólares, artefactos de fiesta, maquina de bebidas, pequeño bar. adaptado a un departamento de dos pisos, unas 3 habitaciones habitables, y las demás caprichos de personas adineradas.

Tenía un Gimnasio personal, su casa era controlada por una computadora, tenía un Lamborguini negro, una nevera repleta de alimentos de su preferencia, y una vida de soltero a sus 30 años bastante agradable ¿Por qué no se casaba?... Porque eso era para idiotas, y punto... No quería hablar de ese tema.

En su sala se desataba una fiesta, en donde mujeres hermosas y hombres con deseos de complacer sus más bestiales instintos eran combinados, una esfera de baile y un equipo de música de ultimo modelo, su televisor que ocupaba casi una pared entera y una vista de Tokio bastante hermosa, todo era perfecto...

Era media noche y ya, poco más o poco menos, no le importaba realmente, solo quería disfrutar y celebrar ¡Celebrar el triunfo!

- ¡Oí dove!- Lo llamo un Sasuke embriagado- ¿Por qué hip no haces uso de tu hip trasero, y vienes para acá hip con nosotros?- Señalo a dos hermosas chicas, las reconoció al instante: Shion y Karin

- Naruto-kuuun- Dijo en un tono increíblemente meloso la pelirrubia, colgándose en cuestión de segundos en el fuerte y sensual cuello del Uzumaki- ¿Qué te parece si pasamos un momento placentero solos?, tu...- Hacía circulitos en su pecho con su dedo índice, en su intento de seducción barata- y yo

- Lo lamento mucho Shion...- El Uzumaki sonrió de manera perfecta mostrando sus dientes, mientras a lo lejos veía una figura femenina con una delicado vestido rojo, pelo negro y ojos grises, que le guiño el ojo enseguida- Pero ya tengo compañía para esta noche...

Una muy buena compañía

...

...

...

- oooh Naruto-kun - Un gemido de éxtasis por parte de la fémina, daba por concluido el acto sexual, casi enseguida, aquella mujer se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse- Gracias por la... Entrevista informativa Naruto-san

- No te preocupes Kaoru, ha sido todo un placer- Dijo con sorna en su voz, la sabana le cubría hasta la mitad del abdomen, y usaba sus manos como almohada, las cuales estaban cruzadas detrás de su cabeza, con una sonrisa altanera

La aludida se sonrojo, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió algo indignada- De verdad, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿Cuándo el gran Uzumaki querrá que esto deje de ser un placer y sentar cabeza con alguna mujer? Ya tienes 30 años, Naruto, sabes que si no te apuras vas a...

- No me preocupo por eso, estoy bien como estoy, aun no deseo formar...- Suspiro, y la miro con dureza- No necesito formar una familia, y mucho menos contigo Kaoru

- Nunca he dicho que sea conmigo- Le dijo ofendida, cruzándose de brazos- se muy bien que lo de nosotros siempre ha sido puro sexo, y para mi igual que para ti, peor aun así, a todo el país le encantaría ver a nuestro campeón... Siendo feliz

- Quien demonios te ha dicho que yo no soy...- El Uzumaki se levanto con brusquedad, pero igual fue interrumpido

- No me engañes, yo se que tu vas mas allá que toda esta superficialidad- Lo miro a los ojos, refiriéndose a la lujosa habitación, y a su departamento en si- Tu no eres feliz, por mas que lo aparentes... Nos vemos en otra ocasión Naruto, aunque yo querría que para esa ocasión, fuera para darle una noticia al mundo de que eres verdaderamente feliz por lo que mas cuenta

- Hmp- Miro hacia otro lado e hizo un gesto de indiferencia a igual que su amigo Sasuke !que manía se le pego!- Adiós Kaoru

Buenos días Naruto-sama, ya es hora de levantarse

- ¡Tsk!- Resopló colocándose una almohada encima de su cabeza- Gane un juego ayer, califique para la final y tuve una fiesta ¿No puedes simple darme una hora más?

Naruto-sama, son las 9:00 y Sasuke-sama le ha dejado un mensaje diciendo que ponga su trasero en el gimnasio a las 3 en punto, Kaoru-sama también le ha dejado un mensaje, diciendo que ya es hora de que siente cabeza y se consiga una esposa y...

- ¡Esta bien! Pero ya basta de hablar sobre eso- Se levanta- Prepara el agua, ya sabes, temperatura ambiente

Enseguida, Naruto-sama

La computadora de su casa le ahorraba muchas cosas, era verdad que casi se convertía en un capricho por parte de él, pero muchas personas no entendían su situación... Tenía una vida de soltero a sus 30 años, la familia Uzumaki siempre fue adinerada, por lo que no estaba muy acostumbrado a los deberes hogareños, es decir, no sabía limpiar, lavar, cocinar entre otras cosas... Lo único que sabía hacer, era hacer café, y porque el control general de la casa tenía la manía de hacerlo con mucho dulzor.

Por lo tanto, tenía que sobrevivir de alguna manera ¿No? No me agrada la idea de contratar personal, siento como si humillara a personas y... Si eran mujeres querían concentrarse en cosas mucho más allá de su trabajo, y los hombres que trabajaban en ese tipo de cosas normalmente eran Gays, y no quiero (Sé que lo soy, pero prefiero negármelo antes de aceptar esa cruda realidad) terminar siendo el objeto del deseo de un homosexual, no es que sea homofóbico (¿No lo soy?) Es que... O sea, es extraño que de un día para otro tengas en tu casa a un homosexual, respeto sus vidas y sus gustos (Si, como no) pero era un banquete para la prensa, toda la vida he sido un banquete en bandejas de plata por cada error que se pudiera cometer... Excepto uno, y no fue necesariamente un error.

Así que... Empecemos el día.

Se había puesto unos jeans azules y una simple remera naranja que marcaba cada uno de sus músculos mientras hacia ejercicio en su maquina multifuerza, sudaba una barbaridad, pero aun así se veía tan sensual como siempre, masculino y serio.

- 78- Hacía repeticiones levantando unos 100 Kilos- 79- Repetición- 80- Otra vez...- 81...

Ding- Dong

- ¿Hmp? Oye X-3, ¿Estaba esperando a alguien?- Pregunto el Uzumaki algo confundido

No, Naruto-sama

Dio un largo suspiro, se levanto y salió a abrir la puerta...

Nunca se imagino que ese simple momento cambiaría su vida para y por siempre.

...

...

...

¡Minato, Hinako!

¡Minato-chan, Hinako-chan!

¿¡Dónde están cielos!

La desesperación le carcomía el alma y tenía las ganas de llorar a flor de piel, y no era para menos ¡Sus pequeños de solo 6 años se había perdido! ¡En un aeropuerto! ¿Quién sabe lo que podía pasarles a sus bebes en aquel lugar? ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si se caía al equipamiento de equipaje y tomaba el avión equivocado? ¿¡Y si se encontraba en la pista y un avión la aplastaba!

- ¿¡Donde esta mis bebes!- Se desparramo en el suelo llorando, mientras sus cabellos negro con destello azules le tapaban el rostro, y sus manos sus ojos

- ¡Cálmate! Minato-chan y Hinako-chan, ya aparecerá- Le da un par de palmadas en el hombre un hombre de ojos color negro en forma felina y cabellos castaño con unas marcas en forma de triangulo invertido color rojo, y con un buen bronceado, de un 1.80 de estatura

- ¡No me pidas que me calme Kiba!- Explotó la mujer- Mis pequeños se perdieron y esta en quien-sabe-donde y yo ni idea ¡No me puedo devolver a Konoha mientras ellos este perdida en Tokio! ¡Porque ni siquiera sé si esta en el aeropuerto!

- ¡Claro que tiene que estar aquí!- Se altero Kiba- ¡No tienes que ser tan pesimista Hinata! ¡Y esto es culpa de Deidara!

- No... Es mi culpa

_Soy una pésima madre_

Flash Back

_-¡Mami! ¡Mami!- Exclamaba alegre el pequeño niño, dando pequeños saltos- ¿Vamos a ir a ver a la tío Kakachi?_

- ! Si mami!...por fa _ apoyando una pequeña niña, la idea de su hermano, mientras ponía carita de cachorro

-No creo linduras... a de estar cansado después de semejante logro, ya sabes, siendo un gran mayander también tiene que trabajar mucho- Decía de manera pasiva, escondiendo otro motivo detrás del ya obvio

-¡P-pero mamá! Yo quiero ir a felicitarlo y conocer al... equipo... Y además...- Bajo la mirada- Yo quiero que el nos ayude a... Quiero conocer a mi padre

_-yo también... ¡Por favor mamí!_ exclamo la niña con una vos triste_

La joven madre se les quedo mirándolos, ¿Cómo podía decirles que no podía ir a ver a su papá?- Mi vidas... No puedo dejarlos hacer es...

-¿¡Por qué no! ¿¡Por qué nunca hablas de papá ni nos dejas verlo más que por fotos y televisión! ¿¡Por qué mi papá no va a visitarnos ni lo conocemos como unos niños normales! ¿¡Por qué mamá! ¿¡Por qué eres tan egoísta!-exclamo gritando el pequeño mientras salía corriendo, seguido por su hermana

The end Flash Back

_Minato tenía razón... Soy una egoísta_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Abrió la puerta con desgano, probablemente era algún fan que se coló al edificio o alguna tropa exploradora vendiendo galletas. De última solo tenía que pedirles cortésmente que se largaran, o que llamaría a seguridad (Sino los sacaba el mismo). Pero cuando abrió la puerta...

¡Hola!- Se escucharon unas vocecitas alegres

¿Qué demonios?

Se encontró con eso mismo... Unos pequeños demonio de 6 años

Una pequeño niño de unos ojos azule cielo brillante (Que le eran extrañamente familiares) y un cabello negro azul oscuro algo alborotado y en sus cachetes con tres extraños bigotes parecidos a los de el, con pantalones negros y en cima una casaca anaranjada( algo parecido al que usaba el de niño) y a su lado una pequeña niña de igual pelo color azul negro oscuro solo que agarrado en dos colitas asta sus hombros, ojos azules y los mismos dijotes, un vestido celes y unos zapatitos del mismo color, detrás de ellos tres maletas que tenían las imágenes de cualquiera sea la barbie o héroe que fuera, y un zorrito de peluche en su mano derecha de la pequeña.

- ¿Quién son ustedes? ¿Y que hacen aquí?- Preguntó bruscamente

- ¡Oiga! ¡No somos unos niños, ya tenemos 6 años y medio!- dijo la pequeña asiendo pucheritos tiernos sonrojada y se cruzo de brazos, aun con el zorrito colgando de su mano

-!Es verdad! así que respétenos- esta ves salio a la defensiva el pequeño mirándolo con el seño fruncido

- Hmp- Encorvo los ojos- Solo dijamen quienes son y ya

- Que grosero que eres- Le dijo la pequeña colocando sus manitas en sus caderas- Ya que- Le dio una sonrisa alegre- Yo... Soy tu hija, Hinako Uzumaki, y vine a conocerte-

- Y yo soy ¡El gran Minato Uzumaki-ttebbayo!- al igual que la niña sonrió con una sonrisa zorruna

¿¡QUÉ!

Se escucho el grito de una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos morados claros, la misma chica que lo pretendía anoche, Shion, la cual venía caminando por el pasillo.

- Las quiero a los tres adentro...- La mirada de Naruto estaba oscurecida por su flequillo- A-ho-ra

- Haber niños- Los dos niños carraspearon, haciendo que el Uzumaki volviera a curvar los ojos- Minato y Hinako- Los pequeños asintieron y sonrieron- ¿Quiénes los mando a montar este teatro diciendo que eres mis hijos para arruinar mi reputación?

Los niños abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, la pequeña con sus dos manitas se agarro del borde de su vestido- Yo... Nos ha mandado mamá- Lo miro a los ojos- Ella dijo que era hora de que conociéramos a nuestro padre y dijo que pasaría el verano contigo, Naruto

-Ella nos prometió que esta ves te veríamos pero..._ apretó sus pequeños puños por la furia con la mirada baja y con el seño fruncido y aumentando el tono de vos _...no cumplió su palabra, ella siempre nos decía que si asíamos una promesa siempre ahí que cumplirla !Pero ella no lo hizo, y como se supone que podemos creerle!

- Pues, dile a tu madre que ha cometido un MUY grande error- Gruño Shion cruzada de brazos- Naruto-kun no es tu padre, y que no se haga ilusiones de que te mantendrá

Los pequeños niños la miro, con una frialdad en sus ojos que... Se parecía a mí, claro ahora y no como en aquella época.

- ¿Y tu quien te crees que eres para meterte en lo que no es asunto tuyo?- Le respondió el niño- Mi madre dice que las personas como tu son las que arruinan las relaciones amorosas de la gente, y que al final solo obtendrán dolor de sus acciones

- Así es mejor sierra la boca !Vieja bruja!_ la pequeña le saco la lengua mientras estiraba uno de sus ojos

- ¡Pero que te has creído ustedes mocosos del...!-

- Shion, lárgate- Dice Naruto con frialdad

- Pero Naruto...

- ¡S no me hagas sacarte yo mismo!-

- ¡Uich!- Suelta un gruñido, mientras camina hacia la puerta y da un fuerte azote

- Chica caprichosa...- Murmuran al mismo tiempo pero lo suficientemente audible los niños

- ¿Quién es tu madre?- Pregunta frío Naruto, en cuclillas para estar del tamaño de los pequeños niños

Los niños bajaron la mirada a la ves, colocando una de tristeza, de repente sus azules ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Perdóname papá, pero si te lo digo... Nos mandaras a casa- dijo la niña se le lanzó encima- Nosotros solo queríamos conocerte... Solo una semana por favor

- Si por favor papá ¡Solo será por una semana!_al igual que la niña el pequeño se lanzo en su encima

Naruto estaba atrapado por los pequeños brazos de los niños y sin que el se diera cuenta, comenzó a corresponderles... Y un pequeño calor lleno su interior.

...

...

...

¡Doveeeee!

- Hmp-

-¡No me copies mi palabra! ¿¡Cómo demonios pudiste! ¿¡Es que la clase de los preservativos y su importancia que nos dio Kakashi-sensei, más lo que le paso al imbecil de Sai con aquella muchacha no fueron suficientes!- dije seriamente mientras nejaba con su cabeza, a la ves que se recostaba mas para poder pensar y arreglar el problema-

- Sasuke...

- ¡Y de paso la pobres criaturas debe pensar que la zorra de Shion puede ser su madrastra!- Siguió ignorando olímpicamente e Naruto

- Sasuke...

- ¡Como sino tuviera suficiente con el jodido padre amargado y idiota que tiene! ¡POBRESITOS!- Continuo hasta sacar de sus casillas al Uzumaki

- ¡CALLATE BAKA!- Grito asustando asordando un poco a Sasuke que seguía negando todo esto- Primero, Shion no puede ser su madrastra por dos razones, una que no salgo con ella, la otra es que no creo que ellos sean mis hijos

- ¿Cómo que no?- Señalo a los niños que estaba a unos metros de ellos jugando con su zorrito de peluche y el niño con un carro de juguete- ¡Si son tu viva imagen en femenina y de cara de idiota que eras de niño! Exceptuando que no son tan...entupidos que tu y mas por que sus cabellos tienes un color lindo

-¡Oye solo por que se parece a tu cabello no significa nada! además ¡Cualquiera puede tener ojos azules Sasuke!- Exclamo el Uzumaki- De todas maneras, no soy un idiota como antes, claro que uso preservativo, ¡Tengo tres paquetes en mi placard!

-...-Sasuke lo miro entrecerrando los ojos fulminándolo- eres un jodido pervertido igual que tu abuelo Uzumaki...

- Claro, habla San Miguel Arcángel ¿No?- Encorvo los ojos- debes ayudarme, si la prensa se entera de esto, estoy frito, ¡Me van a comer vivo!

- ¿Desde cuando te interese lo que la prensa opine?- Pregunta Sasuke enarcando una ceja con superioridad

- Desde que tengo que jugar el último partido de la temporada y tengo que concentrarme y entrenar mas que nunca, ya que sino lo hago perderemos la temporada y el esfuerzo que hicimos para llegar a donde estamos, IDIOTA

...

...

...

Ignorando de la mejor manera que pudieron a los dos hombres que discutían en el pasillo, sabían que algo así pasaría... Eran pequeños, no idiotas(según el azabache que no sacaron eso de su padre), y sabían perfectamente que su padre tenía todo el derecho de dudar de si era sus hijos o no, es más, estaban dispuestos al "vamos a hacernos un examen de paternidad" y todo, lo que si no se imaginaban- Conversándolo de eso- era que la primera persona que conociera (Después de su papá) fuera una fan loca- Ellos intentaron auto-convencerse de que jamás de los jamases su padre sería tan idiota como para salir con semejante loca con aspecto de zorra medio barata- (Si mamá supiera que pienso así de una persona estaría castigada hasta el año próximo) pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo después de todo eran mellizos.

Igual... El chico de cabello azabache los asustaba un poco por su mirada seria (al igual que su tío), Naruto les dijo que era su mejor amigo, se llama Sasuke y también les dijo que no se metiera en la conversación, que fueran a buscar algo que hacer, pero que no tocara nada que fuera valiese más que 50 que sus juguetes- SI, los ofendí, pero ya encontraran la manera de darle una lección de cortesía a su papi querido

- Dios, que aburrido- se queje el pequeño ¡Y es que estaba aburrido! Ya había hecho que Kyuubi (Su carrito que tenia el mismo nombre que el peluche de su hermana) que arrancara al menos uno 15 veces, y sino fuera porque sus maletas están al otro lado del pasillo se habría puesto a jugar con otros de sus juguetes, claro, si pasaba por allí su papá se hubiera enfurecido, y no quiero dar una mala impresión...- Tengo sed

-Onichan...yo también tengo sed_ se quejaba su hermana que estaba afrente suyo dejando a su zorrito a un lado_ vamos a buscar algo que beber

- Claro

Los inocentes infantiles se levantaron de donde estaban y mirando a su padre peleando con Sasuke, no querían interrumpirlos y ganarse una bronca, así que fueron directamente ellos a explorar... No fue tan complicado después de todo, era una cocina hermosa debían admitir, aunque rígida... Prefería el encanto femenino que le ponía su madre con sus sonrisas y su delicioso ramen- Sus platos favoritos-.

- Por Kami... Que grande- Observo el pequeño, el refrigerador para luego abrirlo- ¡Sodas de sabor!- Pronuncio al ver un frasco de lata que decía en grande "RED BULL" (Red bull te da alas... xD) miro a su hermana que le comenzaron a brillaron sus ojitos- ¡datebbayo!

Le costo un poco, pero con un par de saltos logro alcanzar la lata, pero en el intento, un huevo dio de lleno en el piso desparramándose por el impacto y salpicando un poco sus zapatos

-!onecha que has hecho!_ asustada su hermana se agarro fuertemente del brazo de su hermano

- ¡Ay no!- Se puso toda nervioso- Papá se va a enojar muchísimo...- Cerró suavemente la puerta de la nevera, maquinando rápidamente en su mente la forma de salir ilesa de aquel problema en el que de repente, y sin planearlo, se había metido- Beberé las soda rápidamente y desharé de la evidencia- Pensó mientras abría la lata_ Hinako toma...- le entrego uno a su hermana que tan solo ver los ojos de el comprendió el plan

Un leve aroma bastante extraño se dirigió hacia sus nariz, pero al contrario de repugnarlos y hacerlos desistir de tomar aquella extraña soda, solo la hizo tenerle más curiosidad y ganas de beber el líquido que dentro de la lata se hallaba.

- Onne-chan tu primero_ susurro algo desconfianza

- Esta bien

Acercó lentamente la lata a sus labios, pero en cuanto el primer trago pasaba por su garganta arrugo su nariz... ¡Aquella cosa no era una soda!, comenzó a toser y retrocedió un paso, colocando su pie sobre el desastre causado por el huevo desparramado

-¡One-chan!...

Gracias a lo resbaloso que era aquel huevo, se resbalo yéndose de espaldas, cayendo al piso llenando gran parte de su pantalón negro, como si eso fuera poco, el golpe en la cabeza que se había dado producto del fuerte impacto le dolía suficiente como para hacerla llorar- Sin embargo no lo hizo-, y además, la lata de red bull salió volando por el aire, dando vueltas perfectas de 180 grados, dando como consecuencia que el líquido se derramara por diferentes partes de la cocina y, en cuanto cayera, lo hiciera sobre la vajilla, haciéndola caer toda al piso y romperse en miles, y miles de pedacitos...

La pequeña niña sintió pasos dirigirse hacia la cocina y luego un "oh por dios" y unas risitas por el azabache, ¿Su padre? Su padre estaba completamente paralizado

El niño se levanto frotando la parte adolorida, y mirando directamente a su padre, quien pasaba por una gran escala de colores en cuestión de segundos, dándole un mal presentimiento de lo que sería su reacción...

- ¡Papi te juro que yo no queri...!- Intentó excusarse el niño casi desesperado a la ves que su hermana se aferraba mas a el y con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojitos

- Váyanse a su habitaciones ahora- Su tono de vos era lúgubre, frío... Completamente aterrador algo que Sasuke nunca logro escuchar de la voz de su amigo

- Pero es que yo...- Intentó continuar

- ¡He dicho que ahora!-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-…-

- Por si no lo sabías, nosotros NO tenemos habitación- Se cruzó de brazos intentando no llorar, y moviendo su cara hacia otro lado. Mientras inflaba sus cachetes sonrojados… Tan a lo Naruto, que era casi imposible negar que si tenía sus rasgos

- Dove...- Articulo Sasuke- es imposible que ellos no sea tus hijos- Susurro seriamente, lo suficientemente alto para que el Uzumaki escuchara, y lo suficientemente bajo como para que Minato y Hinako no lo hiciera

- ¡Maldición! - Se le escapo al Uzumaki

- ¡Oye!- El cambio en el rostro de la nena fue casi mágico, en un momento estaba por echarse a llorar, pero con el orgullo por delante, y ahora parecía estar muy enojada- mamá dice que esas cosas no deben decirse, las personas que dicen eso son irrespetuosas, malas e indecentes- Infló las mejillas al igual que su hermano, volvió a correr el rostro

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tu propia hija te esta enseñando modales! ¡Mal educado! ¡Dove!- Se burlo arrogantemente el Uchiha

- ¡Tsk! Hmp... Vamos para que vean su cuarto, Minato, Hinako...

- ¡Genial!- Exclamaron feliz los niños- ¡Vamos por nuestras cosas!

...

...

...

_Nadie dijo que ser padre era fácil_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: ¡TE ODIO!**

El ambiente se tenso por un momento, entre los sollozos que intentaba aguantar un poco la niña y las pequeñas lagrimas del niño que intentaba contenerlas se hacían notorios, logrando de alguna manera, que aquel corazón de hielo (Que ahora es y no como antes), se encogiera... ¡No quería ser un bastando con unos niños! Y aunque se empeñara en decir lo contrario, ellos si se parecía a grandes rasgos a él asta sus bigotes excepto el cabello...Dios, ¿En que momento su miembro le había ganado a su cerebro?

_Desde que terminaste con ella, ¿Te acuerdas?_

Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza, y miro a Sasuke, que lo miraba con su mirada matadora diciéndole" idiota por que coño no te cuidaste", asta que vio que boto un gran suspiro y se acerco a los niños hablándoles con la vos mas dulce que tenia (!pero que! desde cuando Sasuke, cubito de hielo, era bueno...y encima con niños)

- Minato, Hinako- Los llamo sin muchos sentimientos, logrando que aquellos tiernos ojos se posen sobre él- Vayan por sus cosas, les mostrare su habitación

- ¿En serio?- Se le iluminaron los ojos del pequeño, algo parecido a cuando a una bebe le dan su primer juguete, o al rostro que pone Sakura en cuando lo invitan a comer a restaurantes finos ( era su chantaje para que ella lo ayude en algunas cosas), de cualquier manera que se viera, se veía extremadamente adorable

- ¡Genial! ¡Gracias papá!- miro a la pequeña esta ves saliendo corriendo con su hermano hacia el pasillo dando pequeños saltitos mientras lo arrastraba, y en seguida volvían con el con una par de maletas

- ¡Genial! ¡Tendrán su propio cuarto!... Espera, ¿Por qué yo no tengo mi propio cuarto?- Pregunto Sasuke, con voz seria y odio

- Que acaso eres idiota? desde cuando te comportas tan " hola soy Sasuke, soy un santo así que dame lo que pido"

- Que dijisteis idiota

- Da igual tu tienes tu propio departamento, imbecil

-... ¿Y? ¡Igual tengo derecho a una para poder hacer "eso" si no aguanto! aparte ¡Soy el único que te soporta dove!

- Ya quisieras, vamos Minato, Hinako

...

...

...

- ¿Estas bromeando cierto?- Pregunta la pequeña al entrar

- Pero que poco estilo ¡Viejo! - exclamo el pequeño Minato

- Mas respeto que soy su padre y además ¿Por qué lo dices? Hinako

- ¿Qué por qué lo digo? ¿POR QUÉ lo digo? ¿No me vas a dejar dormir aquí y con él, no es cierto?_ lo miro a los ojos, para luego ver a su hermano- y tu di algo

- Que quieres que diga, yo opino que necesita un cambio

- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Ya estas suficientemente grandecitos como para tenerle miedo al coco ¿Saben?_ hablo ignorando su pequeña conversación

La pequeña se cruzo de brazos con una mueca indescifrable mientras inflaba sus cachetes con bigotes sonrojados por la ira, mientras el niño negaba con la cabeza como si quisiera decirle tantas cosas y matarlo a insultos... Pero, gracias a kami, los pequeños Uzumakis tenía un héroe y salvador en contra de la frialdad de su padre

-... ¿Quién murió aquí? tu dignidad ¡Que cuarto tan feo!

- ¡Sasuke!- Le regaño Naruto- ¿¡Se puede saber que le ven ustedes tres de malo al entupido cuarto!?

La habitación era grande, pintada de un azul triste, y con una cama individual con lencería gris, un placard de madera pintado de negro y un par de lámparas... ¿Con lencería negra? La cama era elegante, pero la alfombra roja daba la impresión que si te descuidabas algo iba a saltar de debajo de la cama y te iba a atrapar

- ¡Me niego a dormir aquí!- Exclamo decidida la pequeña Hinako, con una cara de terquedad y rudeza, al mejor estilo Uzumaki, aparentemente, ella no iba a ablandarse como él Uzumaki quería- Además nosotros dormimos en la misma habitación y no compartiré cama con él- esta ves señalo a su hermano- Una señorita como yo no duerme con hombres ¡Es lo que siempre dice mamá!

- ¡Oye! mas respeto que soy mayor que tú...

- Solo por 5 minutos, además tu no quieres compartir cama ¿verdad?

- No- negó fuertemente mirando a su padre

- Dove, ellos tiene razón ¡Es demasiado insípido!- Los defendió Sasuke (algo extraño en el, que como conocía tan bien a su amigo que sabia que este traía algo planeado)- No puedes poner a unos niños de 6 años a dormir en... ¡Este lugar! ¡Hasta a mi me darían pesadillas que estilo mas feo tienes, incluso peor que antes!- Gesticulo su oración cruzando los brazos

- A ti todo te da pesadillas, y no critiques mi estilo, fanático del negro- Lo fulmino con la mirada, como diciéndole "No me estas ayudando y así te haces llamar amigo"

- ¡Ya sé!- Dijo de repente Sasuke con superioridad- Oigan, Minato, Hinako ¿Te gustaría ir de compras con nosotros? ¡Compraremos cosas muy bonitas para arreglar esta habitación!

- ¿¡Qué!?-pero que mosca le pico a su amigo para que a hora sea tan bueno (¡TRAIDOR!)

- ¡GENIAL! ¡DE COMPRAS!_ gritaron al unísono

- ¡Te voy a matar Uchiha!

...

...

...

-¡Te odio maldito infeliz!

- Cálmate Hinata

Que me calme el maldito idiota quiere que me calme yo le voy a mostrar lo calmada que estoy.

-¡CALMADA, TE DEMUSTRO QUE TAN CALMADA ESTOY!

A pesar de tanto forcejeo el muy maldito no me suelta, maldita sea los ejercicios, maltita sea mis músculos, maldita sea este policía gordo que no me deja ir de este infierno para buscar a mis bebes, mis pobres bebes indefensos en algún lugar solos. Si tan solo pudiera escapar, tal vez…

- Ni se te ocurra lanzarte por la ventana o iré tras de ti y te traeré amarrada

-¡Te odio!

El muy infeliz tan solo me ignoro, como lo odio aun no entiendo cómo me hice amigo de alguien tan ruin como él.

Que no permite que una madre tan preocupada por sus hijos salga a buscarlos por su cuenta.

- Aun no entiendo por qué demonios estoy aquí si no hice nada_ Yo no más estaba tranquilamente buscando a mis hijos en el aeropuerto como toda madre preocupada, fui a la comisaria y les dije unas cuantas palabras al oficial.

- ¡Haz amenazado a un pobre oficial con dejarlo castrado si no encontraba a tus hijos en 24 horas! por kami lo dejaste traumado de por vida, sin mencionar que ¿de dónde demonios haz sacado ese cuchillo? _ Cobardes todo los hombres son unos cobardes.

- ¡Cállate!

Espero que mis bebes estén bien.

...

...

...

_Barnie en un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente_

_Y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente _

_Tu… …_

Realmente odio al maldito infeliz de Sasuke el muy maldito ha de estar disfrutando de mi sufrimiento como lo odio.

- Niños que tal si cambiamos de canción

-¡NO! Barnie

Te odio maldito emo de pacotilla, te odio dinosaurio homosexual, por dios si tienes piedad de mí, mata o mejor aún mata al teme.

-¡Barnie!..¡Barnie!...

...

...

...

_El odio se manifiesta de muchas maneras, más aun si odias a un dinosaurio _


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: ¡CUIDADO! LA PRENSA AL ATAQUE

El centro comercial era enorme, con miles de tiendas, miles de puestos, 2 supermercados, muchas cosas, unas librerías, un par de disqueras, un cine, dos sitios especializados en video juegos, un par de centros de diversión familiar, muchas ventas de malteadas, zonas de comida, una terraza en donde se vendía café - Y que en la noche traficaban drogas-, muchos adolescentes con hormonas revolucionadas, un estacionamiento gigante y... Miles de fans de Kyuubi

- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Son Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha!

- ¡Corre por tu vida dove!

- ¡Ah! ¡Papá me lastimas mi bracito!

- ¡Viejo mas despacio!

- ¡Ustedes solo corran Minato, Hinako, o vas a ser aplastada!

Y por ese tipo de situaciones, era que Uzumaki Naruto odiaba a todo dar ir de compras el mismo.

¿Cómo salieron de esa situación? Bueno, luego de correr por todo el centro comercial, esconderse y ser encontrados unas tres veces, y haber esquivado a fans locos cada 5 minutos, lograron meterse a una tienda de ropa, y hacer unos improvisados disfraces... Ahora, Llevaban unos lentes ridículamente grandes, unas gorras con símbolo del equipo contrario al suyo- Lo que les causaba arcadas- y unos sacos de cuero

¿Y qué paso con Minato y Hinako?... Les compraron un helado para cada uno, e iba más feliz que nunca dando pequeños saltitos ¿Por qué no de disfrazo también?... ¡Nadie sabían quiénes eran!

- No quiero ser quisquilloso, pero nuestros fans están locos- Dijo seriamente Sasuke- ¡Mira que perseguirnos por todo el centro comercial!

- ¡Va! de que te quejas, si tú ya bebes estar acostumbrado

- ¡CALLATE! DOVE ADE...

- ¿¡Quieres callarte reverendo idiota!?- Sasuke, Minato y Hinako lo miraron- Si alguien te escucha dile adiós al disfraz, además, ¡Esto es tu culpa!

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú eres el que tiene una habitación tan lúgubre y con mal justo, que no me sorprendería que el coco de verdad viviera en ese armario!

- ¡Te voy a romper la cara teme!

- ¡No me digas teme, dove!

- ¡Te digo como yo quiera Usoratonkachi!

- ¡Ladrón! te robases mi palabra (realmente va averiguar porque su amigo cubito-de-hielo-Sasuke se comporta así)

...

...

...

Los pequeños niños los miraba mientras se comía sus helados, realmente no le daba mucha importancia a la pelea, pero tampoco le agradaban los insultos, intentaron llamar la atención de ambos hombres carraspeando, pero ellos estaban demasiado hundidos en su batalla

Los pequeños encorvaron sus ojos, y busco con sus ojitos algo interesante... ¡Genial, un puesto de miel! ¡Le encantaban lo dulce de miel, igual que a su madre!

- ¡Súper!- Se acercaron dando saltitos al puesto, mirando atentamente un llavero de mujer abeja, que juraría que si no fuera porque tenía los ojos de un color... ¿Violeta? ¡Se parecía a su mamá! ¡Con el cabello negro azulado y todo!

Tan embelezados se quedaron viendo la pieza, que no se dieron cuenta cuando un viejo con un bastón se posó a su lado, observando a los pequeños niños

- ¿Les gusta ese llavero pequeños?

- ¿Perdón?- La niña fue la primera en voltear a verlo con curiosidad extrema, ya habiendo terminado su helado- Oh... ¿Le estoy molestando señor?

- Lo sentimos señor, no queríamos fastidiarlo _ se excusó el pequeño ya salido del trance

- Je, je no, solo quería saber si les gusta el llavero de la mujer abeja- Repitió el viejo, sonriéndoles abiertamente- ¿De verdad les gusta?

- Es hermoso...

- y maravilloso

- ¿Les gustaría que se los regalara?

- ¿Es usted verdaderamente capaz de hacer eso?- Pregunto con sus ojitos iluminados, con absoluta ternura

- ¡De verdad!- grito el niño viendo con los ojos iluminados por felicidad

- ¡Por supuesto! Por regalarles ese llavero no pierdo nada, además... Me parece que lo cuidaran muy bien- Le sonrió- ¡Vamos! ¡Tómelos!

-... ¿No se enojara el señor que vende miel?- Bajo la mirada Minato, luego de reflexionar unos segundos, no estaba bien tomar algo que no le pertenecía, y mucho menos, previamente, si el dueño no te lo daba, su madre le había enseñado que la honradez debe ir delante de toda tentación

- No te preocupes pequeño, yo soy el señor de la miel

- ¡Genial!- Exclamo Hinako, poniéndose de puntillas e intentando alcanzar el llavero, su hermano también hizo lo mismo para poder alcanzar el llavero, viendo quien lo agarraba primero

Para poder alcanzar el llavero, se apoyaron en cada una de las ruedas y una palanca, cuando estuvo en sus manos, repentinamente comenzó a notar como lentamente todo se movía

- ¡Carrito de miel en fuga!- Grito con miedo en cuanto el carro comenzó a moverse con rapidez suficiente, como para que su vejez no le dejara alcanzarlo

- ¡Aaaah! ¡PAPÁ!

- ¡VIEJO AYUDA!

Gritaron los niños aferrada con sus bracitos al carrito en cada lado

...

...

...

-¡... Y nada de esto estuviera sucediendo sino le hubieras dicho a Minato y Hinako, que fuéramos de compras!- Señaló a donde se supone debería estar los mellizos, pero en cuanto los ojos azules cielo, y los negros se fijaron... Los pequeños no estaban

- ¡Carajo! ¡Se nos perdió los demonios! ¡Esto es tú culpa por papá bastardo!

- ¡Cállate y busquemos a Minato y Hinako cabeza de emo!

Comenzaron a moverse alarmados, no había señal que los llevara a los pelinegros azules de 6 años, buscaron en la tienda oficial de Barbie y Superman, en la fuente, alrededor de donde se encontraban y preguntaron a varias personas rezando porque no los reconocieran

- ¡Aaaah! ¡PAPÁ!

-¡VIEJO AYUDA!

Se escuchó los gritos de los pequeñas criaturas, y como si Dios lo hubiera querido así, frente a sus narices paso el pequeño puesto de miel, con los niños abrazada al final un en cada lado, y luego un viejo corría detrás

- ¡Mi carrito de miel está huyendo!

- ¡MINATO, HINAKO!

- ¡DEMONIOS!

¡Paff! ¡Puff! ¡Pun! ¡CRIII!

...

...

...

La mujer de cabellos negro con reflejos azules se encontraba sentada en un sillón, en algún hotel d estrellas, después de la horripilante esena en la comisaria, hablaba por un teléfono público que le habían prestado en el hotel, al no tener ella nada de crédito en su celular, por intentar comunicarse con el hermafrodita de Deibaro. Y para eso se compra un teléfono de más de mil dólares, para no contestar cuando de verdad se le necesita

- ¿Entonces sabes si ellos está con él Kakashi-sensei?- Pregunto preocupada al ex-maestro de su antiguo amor, no era el momento para andar teniendo pensamientos negativos dirigidos hacia el cabeza de alpiste que tenía por amigo

- No lo sé Hinata, aunque déjame decirte que no le veo la razón a tu nerviosismo de que Minato y Hinako, este con Naruto - En este momento no estoy para que me reprimas Hatake

- ¡Claro que tengo razón en sentirme nerviosa! ¡No tengo idea de que podría hacerle Uzumaki a mis bebes! O peor... ¿¡Y si luego me quiere quitar la custodia de Mina-chan y Hina-chan!?- Si, yo siempre pensando lo peor, ¡Comprendan! Estoy nerviosa

- Creo que estas exagerando, él es su padre, y aunque sea un poco... Tosco y despistado, no creo que sea capaz de hacerle daño a los pequeños Minato y Hinako

- Él ya me hizo daño una vez Kakashi-sensei, si me lo hizo a mi, la mujer que llevaba un anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular que él mismo me dio ¿Por qué no se lo haría a Minato y Hinako? Naruto no tiene ya sentimientos...

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar cara a cara, necesito aclararte algunas cosas... Hinata

- Yo solo quiero que me devuelvan a mis bebes, ¡Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que esta con él!

-...- Hizo una pausa- Oh vamos, de verdad que estas exage...

- ¿Kakashi-sensei?

- Estoy más que seguro de que Minato-chan y Hinako-chan esta con Naruto, Hinata

- ¿¡Qué!?

Tic, tic, tic, tic

- ¡Desgraciado Kakashi-sensei!

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata?- Pregunto Kiba entrando al pequeño living, teniendo como primera vista a una Hinata puteando al teléfono como si este de verdad le estuviera escuchando (algo que nunca en toda su vida vio esa etapa en ella)

- ¡No! ¡No me encuentro bien! Kakashi acaba de encontrar pruebas de que Minato y Hinako esta con Naruto, ¡Y me colgó el teléfono!

- Al menos ya sabes con quien esta- Se hundió de hombros luego de que se sentó a su lado

- ¡Entiéndeme Kiba! ¡El problema es con quien está!

...

...

...

Esto estaba mal... Esto estaba muy mal, ¡Demonios! ¿¡Cómo hacía esas cosas pequeñas para meterse en tantos problemas en cuestión de segundos!?(Al igual que el cuando era niño)

En primer lugar, alguien le había informado a la prensa sobre su visita al centro comercial, logrando que hubiera reporteros buscándolo a él y a Sasuke para hacerle algunas preguntas, una entrevista o sacar cualquier chisme que lograra una primera página en alguna revista de deportes o de farándula

En segundo lugar, el carrito, a pesar de no haber lastimado a Minato y Hinako o a algún desafortunado que estuviera en medio, había chocado contra un muro, haciendo así, que todos los recipientes de miel cayeran al piso rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos y haciendo un gran desastre con su contenido, una rueda salió volando, y nos lleva al tercer lugar, ¡Le había dado de lleno en la cabeza del viejo dueño de la miel! Haciendo que este cayera semiinconsciente

- ¡Demonios! ¿Estás bien? ¿Se lastimaste?- Comenzó a preguntar Sasuke (a hora si averiguara que le pasa a su amigo más que nada), ayudándola a levantarlos, por suerte, lo único que logro embarrar la miel, fueron sus zapatos, y ellos, quedo sentada sobre el carrito

- S-sí, n-no p-paso n-nada

-E-estamos b-bien

- Minato y Hinako Uzumaki, ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando cuando hicieron eso? ¡Que están locos! ¡Pudieron haberse matado!

En menos de lo que pudo tener conciencia de lo que había dicho, las voces y flash estaban a su alrededor, atosigándolos por la para nada favorecedora escena, sabía que haber llamado a Minato o Hinako por su apellido fue el mayor error que pudo haber cometido... Pero ya no había marcha atrás, esta iba a ser la comidilla de Washington por un muy buen rato, que para él, no iba a ser

- ¿Con qué Minato y Hinako Uzumaki? Dígame señor Uzumaki ¿Tienen ellos lazos de sangre con usted? ¿Acaso ellos son sus sobrinos, hermanitos, hijos?

- ¡Señor Uzumaki! ¿Puede decirnos algo referente al altercado que ha sufrido los niños con el carrito de la miel?

- ¡Señor Uzumaki! ¿Los rasgos físicos de los nenes son heredados de usted o acaso son hijos de su hermano, son o no sus hijos?

- Pequeños, ¿Son los hijos de Naruto Uzumaki?

Los flash hacían que los pequeños cerraran los ojos e intentara protegerse, aquello comenzaba a irritarlos mucho, ¿Qué querían aquel grupo de chismosos con ellos y su padre? ¡Cómprense una vida!

- ¿Cuántos añitos tiene?

- ¿Cuál son su nombres completos?

- Entonces, son o no los hijos de Naruto, pequeños

- ¡Basta!- Grito la pequeña niña- déjenme en paz, ¡Solo quería tener un día tranquilo con papá y vienen ustedes cuerda de chismosos a querer hostigarme! Conozco un buen traficante de vidas, queda en la esquina de "piérdanse" y "no molesten"

- ¡BUSQUENSE UNA VIDA AGUAFIESTAS-TTEBAYO!

Luego de eso, sintió como su padre los jalaba cada uno de un de sus brazos, y volvían a salir corriendo

...

...

...

Hinata lo había llamado de la nada, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero le dio una gran alegría que su ex-alumna se acordara de él ( aunque no se conocían antes, pero luego sintió un gran cariño con ella por hacer feliz a uno de sus alumnos), y que en consideración con él fuera hasta Washington a ver el partido del equipo de cual era manager, también le constaban los riesgos que Hinata tomaba solo para darle esa sorpresa, y entre estos estaban encontrarse con Naruto Uzumaki, el cual no tenía idea de su paradero ni de unos pequeño detallito de su vida

-** ¿Entonces sabes si ellos está con él Kakashi-sensei?**

- No lo sé Hinata, aunque déjame decirte que no le veo la razón a tu nerviosismo de que Minato y Hinako este con Naruto

- **¡Claro que tengo razón en sentirme nerviosa! ¡No tengo idea de que podría hacerle Uzumaki a mis bebes! O peor... ¿¡Y si luego me quiere quitar la custodia de Mina-chan y Hina-chan!?**

- Creo que estas exagerando, él es su padre, y aunque sea un poco... Tosco y despistado, no creo que sea capaz de hacerle daño a los pequeños Minato y Hinako

- **Él ya me hizo daño una vez Kakashi-sensei, si me lo hizo a mi, la mujer que llevaba un anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular que él mismo me dio ¿Por qué no se lo haría a Minato y Hinako? Naruto no tiene ya sentimientos...**

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar cara a cara, necesito aclararte algunas cosas... Hinata- Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto, solo que tu actúas de una manera precipitada Y exagerada

-** Yo solo quiero que me devuelvan a mis bebes, ¡Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que esta con él!**

-...- Rodó los ojos, a veces su ex-alumna era tremendamente exagerada ( y eso que ella antes era demasiada tímida pero al parecer el tiempo dio frutos), no era que no le preocupara la desaparición de sus ahijados- Siendo él el padrino de Minato aunque a Hinako la considera su ahijada también-, pero sinceramente le había costado mucho guardarle ese secreto por 6 años al Uzumaki, que también había sido su alumno, y si en tal caso ellos estaba con él, estaba completamente seguro que nada malo les pasaría, y que se clavarían unos cuantos clavos sueltos- Oh vamos, de verdad estas exage...- Se fijó en la noticia que publicaban en el canal 8

_Esta tarde, en noticias de farándula, hemos encontrado a la estrella del fútbol americano, Naruto Uzumaki, con Sasuke Uchiha y unos pequeños niños de un cálculo de 6-7 años, con su misma contextura física, los pequeños posee unos cabellos color negro azulado que es lo único que los diferencian del campeón, y responde con el nombre de Minato y Hinako Uzumaki, según los argumentos de los pequeños mellizos, al parecer que son por el precedió que tienes, hemos concretado que se trata nada más y nada menos que los hijos de nuestra amada estrella, en breve les daremos más detalles sobre esta noticia tan sorprendente, hasta la vista se despide Ashley Carton_

- **¿Kakashi-sensei?**

- Estoy más que seguro de que Minato-chan y Hinako-chan esta con Naruto, Hinata

- **¿¡Qué!?**

Y le colgó... No porque no quisiera mantenerla tranquila y quitarle ese peso de encima, pero si seguían hablando seguramente ella lograría que le diera la dirección del departamento de Naruto... Y definitivamente, dejaría que el destino hiciera de las suyas, además...

A Naruto le falta un poco de sentido de responsabilidad, y conociéndolos como los conozco, Minato-chan y Hinako-chan se lo van a dar (eso espero)

...

...

...

_Los milagros son difíciles de conseguir pero si uno se esfuerza tendrá lo que desea _


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: DE COMPRAS  
><strong>  
>- ¡Mira que lindo!- Exclamo alegre la pequeña niña, acercándose corriendo a un juguete de hacer<br>estampados y pulseras, marca Barbie de matel

-_¡AHHHH..! CUANDO MAS TENDRÁ QUE SOPORTAR ESTO DATTEBAYO_-pensaba el pequeño Minato viendo a su hermana con pena ajena

Llevaban un carrito repleto de cosas, entre ellas un par de almohadas de las princesas de disney, edredones y lencería de cuarto de estampados de las ya nombradas, un par de paquetes de estrellas y lunas que brillan en la oscuridad para pintar en el techo, un par de lámparas de princesas para los veladores, unos vestidos, unos zapatos, entre otros accesorios y ropa para la niña, una vajilla nueva para reemplazar la que ella había echo pedazos, y solo faltaba...

- ¡Ya basta! papá cuando vamos a ir a comprar mis cosas

- ¡Hinako, tu hermano tiene razón!- Lo animo Naruto ( ya que realmente quería salir ya del planeta rosa)- ¡Además ya tienes todo lo que necesitas!¡ Así que vamos a sección niños!

-¡Esta bien!- se quejo la pequeña muy al estilo Uzumaki

Ya con una par mas de juguetes que quería la niña solo por capricho...Se encaminaron a la sección de niños, tan solo poniendo un pie Minato salio corriendo a una gran velocidad buscando todo lo que el quería, desde un par de almohadas naranjas con imágenes de unas shurinkens, una colcha color azul con imágenes de pelotas de fútbol asta tapicería naranja , una par de linternas en forma de pelota de fútbol americano, unos pantalones o buzos , polos y un par de zapatillas naranjas con negro

- Al parecer tu hijo heredo tu loco-manía-al-naranja ¡he dove!

- ¡Cállate teme! - voltea así un lado para que no vea su sonrojo (no puedo creer el teme tienes razón este niño tiene mis justos, espero que no allá heredado mi locura por el ramen)

Y así siguieron por todo el centro comercial comprando para los caprichos del los niños no es que no tuviera el dinero para complacerlos, tenía para regalarle la galería completa de muñecos, ¡Era que ellos no se lo merecían! Primero había tenido que hacerle un cheque al viejo por dos mil dólares, para reponer los gastos, y toda la miel- Y sin embargo los nenes se quedaron con el llavero- luego en los televisores del sitio estaban pasando la noticia de su pequeños desliz con quien sabe quien- Porque ni siquiera sabía quien carajo era la mamá de las pequeñas bestias- y ahora iba a pagar un dineral, ¡Para arreglar una habitación porque ellos eran caprichosos y no querían dormir en la de huéspedes porque supuesta mente esta tan lúgubre que hasta Sasuke tendría pesadillas!

¡Eso! ¡Sasuke no lo estaba ayudando en nada! ¡TODO lo CONTRARIO! Había hecho que fueran el entupido centro comercial, y si él no hubiera hecho esa entupida sugerencia, Minato y Hinako no hubieran tenido el accidente, y la prensa no se hubiera enterado de nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¡Todo era culpa de Sasuke! Que según el es por apoyo... ¡baya apoyo que le da, el muy traidor!

- Iie, a mi no me mires así, que no es mi culpa... Fuiste tu quien pusiste el cerebro en tu aparato- Se defendió Sasuke al sentir la atenta y fulminante mirada del Uzumaki al mimo tiempo que le devolvía la mirada- Una mirada de muerte-

- ¡Yo no hice nada!-

- Si, claro, y un par de diablitos sale de la nada- Lo recriminó Sasuke, ¡Y es que era verdad! Si unos niños no sale de la cigüeña- Lo había aprendido por las malas- mucho menos iban a aparecer por arte de magia

- Lo que quiero decir imbecil con cabeza de emo- Soltó aquellas palabras con veneno muy potente- es que siempre me cuido, ¡Es casi imposible!

- No, claro que no es imposible, ¡El condón solo tiene un noventa y siete por ciento de seguridad!

Naruto lo miro mal, escudriñándolo e inventándose miles de manera de torturarlo hasta morir, y una de esas maneras era usar su cabeza como nuevo balón oficial para el fútbol y hacer una anotación de cancha completa

- ¡Ya papi! ¡Vamonos!- reclamaron los niños al mismo tiempo, mostrando unas sonrisas zorrunas

Dios... Iba a ser una larga tarde

...

...

...

- Oh por mi Dios y el santísimo Jesucristo- Recitó lentamente, casi paralizada de la impresión, en su mano había un control remoto que apuntaba al televisor, y en esa pequeña caja de problemas, veía la imagen de sus inocentes hijos, sobre un desastre de carrito, un desparrame de miel y vidrios, con un Sasuke serio, un Naruto alterado, sus pequeños enojados con los ojos rojos y cubriéndose con sus bracitos, siendo acosados por miles de periodistas- lo mato ¡LO MATO!

La peli azul hizo ademán de irse, pero enseguida fue tecleada por Kiba, quien tomo rápidamente el control

- ¡No! ¡De aquí no sales! No podemos salir del hotel

- ¡Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo!

- Am...- Miro hacia ambos lados, arriba, abajo y... Apunto el control al televisor, colocando el número de un canal cualquiera- ¡Empezó mi programa favorito!

-...- La chica lo miró con una mueca indescifrable- ¿Barney el dinosaurio?

- ¿¡Qué!?- Miro con espanto el televisor, viendo al enorme hombre vestido de dinosaurio morado, probablemente homosexual, cantando alguna canción ridícula- Digo, digo... ¡Si! ¡Me encanta Barney! Porque... ¿Por qué?... ¡Ah si! Tuve una infancia muy frustrada, y ahora soy un adulto con problemas, y necesito ver Barney... Mierda...

-...- Volteo su rostro enojada- ¡Está bien! ¡Pero en cuanto termine nos vamos a castrar al Uzumaki!

- ¿No crees que es muy tarde ya para eso?- intento guiar el tema a otro lujar asiendo una cuantas bromas pero al ver la expresión de su amiga cambio de parecer (sabe Dios cuantas poca beses vio a su amiga a si y no salio ileso)

- ¡Cállate niño frustrado!

...

...

...

Es mejor que llame a Kakashi antes de que esto se ponga demasiado rudo

19: 30 p.m... ¡19: 30 P.M! ¡Carajo! ¿¡Cómo era que arreglar un simple cuarto para unos niños-demonio- de 6 años era tan difícil!? Cierto... lo era porque ¡Estaba realmente frustrado! La prensa tenía hablando de él durante toda la tarde, mientras el tenía que estar pintando y decorando un cuarto para sus queridísimos hijos, ¡Que ni siquiera sabía si de verdad eran sus hijos!

- ¡Argh!- Gruño con frustración, cuando le cayó un poco de pintura azul cielo en el cabello (que resulto ese color ya que los pequeños se peleaban por el color asta que decidieron pintarlo de color neutro)

- Oh vamos dove, esto no es tan malo, ¡Es más! ¡Teníamos tiempo sin hacer algo que no refiriera bebida, mujeres o entrenamiento!- Grito con sarcasmo, extendiendo sus brazos al aire y haciendo que un par de gotas cayeran en el rostro del moreno

- ¡Sasuke!

- Ok, ok... Me callo y termino de pintar-

- Hmp

- Que hemos dicho con copiarme dove

Los pequeños niños observaba desde la cama( ya cada unos tenia el suyo), que habían corrido hacia el medio junto con todo, para que no se manchara, habían cubierto el suelo de periódico, y su padre y el tío teme- Como su papá le había dicho que lo llamara enfureciendo a su amigo- ya estaban por terminar, para que después colocaran las estrellas luminosas en el techo- No quería que su papi supiera, pero les temían mucho a la oscuridad-(por eso duermen juntos )

Definitivamente, iba a ser una noche muy larga...

...

...

...

Estaban agotados, ¡Ya eran las 23:25! Y solo hasta entonces, los niños estuvieron satisfechos con el resultado de lo que quedo, y hasta entonces, fue que decidió dejar de jo... Acabar con la paciencia del Uzumaki

- ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con ellos? ¡No puedo quedármelos!

- No hables de ellos como que si fuera unos perritos- Lo regaño Sasuke- y no tienes de otra, al menos hasta que sepamos quien es su madre

- Ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad son mis hijos

- Y vuelve el perro al mismo hueso- Sasuke lo miro- ¡Por kami-sama dove! ¡Es tu reflejo en versión chibi femenina e idiota, pero mucho más cool!

- Si son tan cool como tú dices, ¿Por qué no te la llevas tú?

- Porque yo no disfrute el momento del desliz, ¬¬ dove...

- Hmp- Volvió a matar los ojos por... (Y también la palabra, baya manía se le pego)Bueno, ya había perdido la cuenta- al menos debemos hacernos un examen de paternidad, no confío mucho... No recuerdo la última vez que tuve sexo sin protegerme- Mentiras... Claro que si la recordaba, y ansiaba volver a repetirla

- Bueno... Le diré a Shikamaru que llame a Kanguro, el te hará el examen aquí mismo, así no le daremos más material de chisme a la prensa, ya es suficiente con el encuentro que tuvieron con los demonios- Sonrió con melancolía- hasta sus sonrojos de ellos me recuerda a...- suspiro- no importa, nos vemos mañana dove

Y lo dejo solo... Para que pudiera descansar, e intentar relajarse de tanto estrés que aquellos pequeños y dulces demonios le había causado... En menos de un día

...

...

...

_  
>¿En qué lío me metí?<em>


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: SOSPECHAS Y CONCLUSIONES

_- ¿P-por qué lo has hecho Naruto-kun?_

_- No es lo que parece, ¡déjame explicarte!_

_Una joven peli azul de ojos plateados como la luna, se encontraba demacrada, llorando, parada delante de él. Algunos cabellos, producto del líquido, estaban pegados a sus mejillas rojas, y sus ojos completamente rojos mostraban tristeza, cólera... Y humillación, ella se sentía humillada, o peor aún, él la había humillado_

_- ¿Explicarme? ¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¿Vas a explicarme el hecho de que estas en una habitación casi completamente desnudo con una mujer? ¿Quieres explicarme como no tuviste consideración de que hace tan solo una semana me propusiste matrimonio?_

_- Yo..._

_- Déjame decirte Uzumaki, ¡Que esto no tiene explicación que valga la pena escuchar! Me voy- Se quito el anillo y lo lanzó al suelo, para luego salir huyendo_

_- ¡Hinata-chan no! ¡No te vayas! Te necesito..._

_Te necesito Hinata-chan_

_Te necesito..._

_Te nece..._

- ¡Buenos días papi!

- ¡Buenos días viejo!

El fuerte grito de los emocionados pequeños lo despertó de aquella interminable pesadilla, haciéndolo levantarse de golpe de la cama

- ¡Es hora de levantarse!

Gritaron los pequeños dando saltos de un lado para otro en la cama, lo primero que observo fue a su hija por unos segundos, la niña se había amarrado una cola de caballo y se había vestido con un traje rosado de... ¿Ballet? y el niño llevaba unos buzos de ejercicio con una playera pegada y un balón en sus brazo ¿Su madre la había inscrito en una clase de ballet o fútbol antes de mandarla con él?... Bueno, al menos así se desharía de ellos por un buen rato

- Hmp- Termino de levantarse, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina, seguido por los niños que rápidamente lo alcanzaron en pequeños saltitos de felicidad

- ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?- Pregunto la pequeñas con sus grandes y azules ojos brillando de ternura

-¡Si tengo hambre-tebbayo!- al igual que su hermana miro su padre con ojos transparentes que daban directamente hacia su alma y emociones trasfiriéndole un sentimiento extraño, al igual que los ojos de...

- ¿Hinata?- Se pregunto a si mismo- No, es imposible... Batido de huevo

- ¿Estás bromeando?- Pregunto con incredulidad Minato, arrugando rápidamente su nariz, y en su boca se dibujo una indescifrable mueca- ¡Yo no puedo desayunar eso! ¡Asco!- Se escandalizo- Quiero un desayuno verdadero

-¡Si tiene que ser delicioso y nutritivo! ¡Estamos en preno crecimiento!-(yo:-.- al parecer la niña heredo el intelecto de su madre)

- Pídanle a la computadora que les haga, una malteada de fresa o chocolate, ¡O que se yo! Solo no me molesten ¿Quieren?

- ¡Queremos que cocines tù!- reclamaron al mismo tiempo

- ¡No puedo! ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar! ¿O crees que todas esas cosas innecesarias que me hicieron comprar se pagaron solas?

- ¿Trabajar? ¡Lo que vas es a ejercitarte con tu equipo! No soy entupida, ¡Claro que tienes tiempo! Además de que eres el capitán, quiero un desayuno decente a-ho-ra-reclamo Hinako

-¿Que? no papá tiene razón el tiene que entrenar- ante esta revelación Naruto se sintió feliz por saber que su hijo lo apoya- ¡Por que! ¡Quien me enseñara a jugar fútbol!-eso hizo que casi se caí así atrás

- ¡Es que acaso quieres comer esa basura pues yo...!

- ¡Hinako soy tu padre y tienes que respetarme!

- Un padre le da a sus hijos un desayuno decente, papito querido-reclamo mirándolo a los ojos sonrojada con ternura...

...

...

...

Malditos mocosos salidos del infierno

Refunfuñaba por lo bajo el Uzumaki, mientras hacía una cola en el restaurante de comida rápida Mc'Donald, y a su lado, unos pequeños niños con sonrisa zorruna, más que feliz, dando pequeños saltitos sin avanzar, emocionados, y fuertemente aferrada a la mano izquierda y derecha de su amado padre

- Bienvenidos a Mc'... Oh por Dios- Se shockeo el muchacho de la caja, sorprendido por la imponente figura delante de él, a punto de comprarle algo...

- Te daré cien dólares sino dices absolutamente nada- Dijo en un susurro, viendo discretamente con el rabillo del ojo la fila detrás de si, que miraban atentamente la expresión del joven dependiente- Déme dos cajita especial para llevar

- ¡Pero yo quiero comer aquí!

-¡Si yo también!

- Para llevar- Recalcó el Uzumaki, fulminando al los pequeños espécimen con la mirada, estos se enfurruño, se cruzaron de brazos, sacándole la lengua

- Amargado...-susurraron al mismo tiempo

...

...

...

El sol estaba brillando, pero era cubierto por un par de hermosas nubes blancas, que adornaban el espectacular cielo azul de ese día, el gimnasio estaba lleno de mucha emoción y ganas de trabajar, o al menos eso demostraba la vista de aquellos hombres tecleando a los muñecos de entrenamiento, y a otros haciendo pesas para incrementar la fuerza de los notorios músculos... kyuubi era un equipo bastante dedicado, y se esforzaban más del cien por cien en ganar, la mayoría de ellos tenían 30 años, y no bajaban de 28, edad que solo tenía Gaara Sabaku no, aun así, era uno de los mejores defensas en todo norte América, y también uno de los más guapos, y el mayor, era Juugo, teniendo unos 35 años, acompañado de dos hermosos hijos y una esposa bastante dedicada, amorosa y cariñosa... En fin, eran un equipo muy dedicado... Al menos hasta ese momento

- ¡Demonios!-Grito Sasuke que tomaban como saludo, hizo que todos miraran hacia la entrada del gimnasio

Un aparentemente cansado Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba con una mano en su rostro, intentando calmar su frustración, se encontraba vestido con una remera negra y un Jean azul oscuro, con unos zapatos deportivos negros y una cadena de oro en su cuello, que al final hacía un ovalito, un dije que seguramente guardaba alguna foto- Nadie lo sabía, nunca había dejado que alguien más lo mirara, ni siquiera Sasuke.

- ¡Pero papá!- Al parecer, la pequeña no había escuchado aquel grito- O lo había ignorado, porque no escucharlo, era imposible-

- ¡He dicho que no!- Lo regaño enojado

-¡Viejo, no seas duro!

-¡Tu no te metas Minato que tampoco vas a quedarte conmigo!-el pequeño estaba apunto reclamar asta que su hermana le gano

- No vas a pretender que este todo el día sentada aquí esperando a que tu termines de entrenar o que el idiota de Minato haga no se que cosa por aya, que me imagino será a altas horas de la noche, y que, además, este sin hacer absolutamente nada, con un montón de hombres sudorosos alrededor- Inflo las mejillas sonrojadas y se cruzo de brazos, otra vez.

- OYE A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA TÙ...

- Así que ustedes son los pequeños causante de tanto escándalo- Una voz aterciopelada los interrumpió- ¡Pero que monada de niña y tu hijo es tu viva imagen! Bien que te lo tenías guardado Naru-chan

Los niños observo a aquel hombre... Se le hizo bastante interesante, alto, cabellos extraños y de un tono azul clarísimo tirando a blanco, dientes perfectos, ojos penetrantes, sonrisa extrovertida y cuerpo atlético, aquel hombre le daba un aire de confianza, y, al mismo tiempo, de ser el típico gasta-bromas que tanto le advertía su mamá que no les diera la espalda

...

...

...

_Barni es un dinosaurio…._

- Kiba ya me he decidido

Puso pausa para voltear a ver a su mejor amiga que temblaba como gelatina.

- ¡He! Tan rápido creí que te tomaría más tiempo Hina

Respondió el pelicastaño mirando con asombro a su mejor amiga, podía ver una gran determinación en sus ojos, a pesar de que su pequeño cuerpo este temblando, vio como con una mano se encaminaba al teléfono para al final desistir en pleno camino, para volver a intentar una y otra vez.

- Hina no creo que estés lista a uno _ intervino el castaño al ver como repetía el mismo acto una y otra vez.

- ¡Claro que lo estoy! es solo que me duele la mano_ a otro perro con ese cuento él sabia por que no podía agarrar el teléfono y llamar a su ex – prometido, para preguntarle si sus hijos están con él.

-Hinata….

-¡Cállate! Yo sé que puedo, yo sé que puedo…_Se repetía una y otra vez asta poder creérsela ella misma

_Cobarde soy una cobarde_

_..._

_..._

_Los cobardes nunca se muestra como realmente son, a menos que tengan una pequeña pisca de valentía serás valiente_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: SOSPECHA Y CONCLUSIONES (PARTE DOS)

Podía sentir los rayos del sol filtrase por la ventana, sentir como acariciaba sus mejillas, podía sentir el calor que emanaba obligándolo a abrir los ojos al sentir brillo por toda su cara.

Al abrirlos lo único que veía era un techo color crema, intento ver en qué lugar estaba voltio su cara de un lado a otro hasta toparse con una cabellera azul oscura en medio de su pecho, sonrió tierna mente a ver a la personita que estaba cómodamente entre su pecho. Se sentía realmente cansado volteo su cara para ver la hora cuando se topó con la tele prendida donde aún salía ese dinosaurio morado cantando sus canciones horribles.

_¡ Qué horror un sigue dando!_

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron a su mente con rapidez, ahora recuerdo, pensó el extraño hombre de cabello castaño, pero su sonrisa no duro para siempre al recordar ciertas cosas, haciendo que todo su cara se volviese azul, intento salir de la prisión que ejercía esos pequeños brazos a su alrededor.

Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, sintió la presión que ejercía más en su cuerpo, haciendo que el pobre hombre temblé de terror.

-Adonde crees que vas Kiba…

Apenas levanto un poco la cabeza hasta toparse con unos ojos color perla que lo miraban fijamente, _sed de sangre_…es lo que leí en ese par de ojos fríos y sin expresión alguna así su persona.

- Hinata yo….HAAAAAAAA….

Apenas pronuncio su nombre ante de dar un grito de terror a ver lo que se le aventaba en sima. Siendo apocado con la música de Barni el dinosaurio

...

...

...

- Cierra el pico Suigetsu

- Lo siento Naruto, no pienso seguir tu ejemplo- Le golpeo el hombro- ¿Qué hay de nuevo hermano?

- Aparentemente hay una cosa importante de nuevo- Bromeo Sai (algo extraño en el) siendo de una actitud un tanto extraña- ¡Ellos los pequeños Hinako y Minato Uzumaki! ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Sai- Le sonrió con sus raras sonrisas dándole la mano

Los pequeños le respondieron dándole una sonrisa dulce sonrojados, y luego corrió hacia los brazos de un hombre de peli azabache- ¡Tío teme!- Exclamaron antes de lanzársele encima, y ser cargada por casi caerse por el peso.

- ¡Hola pequeños demonios! Espero que el dobe los haya tratado bien mientras no estuve y no me digan tío teme-ante esto todos miraron extraño a Sasuke.

- Hmp- Se hizo notar el Uzumaki, bastante irritado ¿Tratarlos bien? ¡Los pequeños demonios lo había hecho levantarse a las 6 de la mañana, a comprarle dos Mc'Donald que quedaba lejos de la residencia, hacerlo atascarse en el trafico ¡Ah! ¡Y llegar tarde al entrenamiento!- Bájalos teme, acaban de comer y créeme que no estoy de humor para limpiar vómitos.

- Wow dobe, sucedió lo imposible, ¡Estás más idiota que de costumbre!- El peli azabache los bajo y dejando en el piso, algo mareados, pero estables... Por ahora, no había indicios de un catastrófico ataque de vómitos- ¿Sucedió algo que valga la pena escuchar?

- Yo creo que deberías contarnos todo ¿No crees Naruto?- Se acercó un Kaoru con el ceño fruncido- Hay que hablar (yo: este personaje lo invente yo ya sabrán por qué más adelante)

- Minato, Hinako, necesito que se retiren un momento ¿Quieren?

-...- Los niños lo miró por dos segundos y luego bajaron la mirada- Está bien- Se dirigieron hacia unas bancas a una distancia considerable.

Todos miraron que lo pequeños estuviera a una distancia en la que no fuera riesgoso, lo que iban hablar a continuación podría ser ofensivo para ellos, y lo menos que querían era hacer que unos niños de 6 años se deprimieran, o lo que era peor, lloraran- Aunque Naruto dudaba que eso fuera remotamente posible, considerando el fuerte carácter de las cosa que llamaba hijos.

- Muy bien Naruto, queremos saber que sucede, no solo tú eres la comidilla de la prensa, sino que arrastras a los pobres niños y a nosotros con eso- Le habla seriamente el castaño (Kaoru)- Hay muchas posibilidades de que esos niños, no seas tus hijos, y que alguien te esté tomando el pelo aprovechándose de ti y tu fama, y créeme que no está en nuestro destino perder el campeonato por unos simples niños.

- No Kaoru- Sasuke lo mira seriamente- Esos niños si son hijos de Naruto ¿Qué no los vieron? ¡Son idénticos! Y eso que no han visto cómo actúan, son una réplica de Naruto dos por uno... El problema es su madre, tenemos que averiguar quién es su madre.

- Por mucho que duela Naruto- dice Sai- hay que devolverles esas criaturas a su mamá, o nos causara muchos problemas.

- Ustedes, me dan pena...- Se acercó un Juugo con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos- Esos pequeños, están ilusionados con Naruto ¡Solo mírenlos! Son unos bebes, y creo que es muy egoísta anteponer el partido antes que los pequeños niños, ¡Kami-sama! Lleva seis años sin ver a su padre, y ahora que logra estar con él, ¿Vas a arrebatarle eso al igual que te lo arrebataron a ti cuando tenías su edad Naruto?

Naruto miro a Juugo con frialdad... Cuando él tenía esa edad, sus padres habían sufrido un accidente de tránsito, quedando él al cuidado de su abuelo y Kakashi Hatake , que actualmente, era el manager de Kyuubi, y aunque siempre amaría a su padre, Minato( que por extraño tiene el mismo nombre que el niño, haciendo que este sea una señal que si pueden ser sus hijos), su modelo paterno.

- No es momento para ponernos sentimentales- Interrumpió Gaara- aunque suene cruel, existe la posibilidad de que se estén aprovechando de ti de la manera más vil, en este tipo de situaciones, nadie es amigo de nadie, debes hacerte lo más pronto un examen de paternidad.

- No me tomen por imbécil, me están subestimando- Dijo seco, pero al ver las caras de sus amigos cerro los ojos - ya he llamado a tu hermano, ya que es un médico de confianza, nos hará la prueba esta noche a domicilio, y confío en su silencio, lo demás lo discutiremos después, por ahora, hay que enfocarse en los entrenamientos

- ¿Vas a dejar a los niños allí sentada hasta la hora del almuerzo?- Le preguntó Shikamaru

- ¿Y dónde pretendes que los deje? además a Minato le gusta la idea de quedarse, al parecer quiere aprender a jugar fútbol, en cambio Hinako no quiere.

- Eso es muy cruel hasta para ti- Le recriminó- solo tiene seis años, está en edad de saltar, correr y esas cosas problemáticas de niños

- Hmp...- Encorvo los ojos

-... ¿Te han pedido algo no es cierto?- Cuestionó Sasuke

El Uzumaki lo fulminó con sus penetrantes ojos azules, queriendo enterrarlo en el sitio más lejano a él que pudiera ¿Qué si le habían pedido algo? ¿QUÉ SI LE HABÍAN PEDIDO ALGO? ¡Los muy aprovechados querían que le consiguiera una clase de ballet y fútbol!

- Preguntémosle a los nenes que quiere, entonces- Sugirió Suigetsu

_Carajo..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

- ¡Quiero que me inscribas en clases de ballet! ¡A-HO-RA!- Grito exasperada la pequeña Hinako mientras su hermano solo negaba con la cabeza, luego de ser interrogado por el equipo entero, y, la rotunda negativa de su padre a su petición.

- ¡Y yo te digo que no, niña caprichosa!

- ¡Pero papá!

- ¡Dije que no y nada de peros!

- Oh vamos Naruto, ¿Quién puede negarle algo a esta dulce carita?- Le dice Sai, sacudiéndole los cabellos con cariño a la infante, que tenía las mejillas rojos del enojo- ¡Es tan tierna!

- Mi prima Sakura trabaja en una de esas academias extrañas en donde enseñan ballet y esas cosas- Se hundió de hombros Kaoru- además, no creo que sea bien visto que la niña se pase todo el día encerrada con nuevo hombres, y lo que sea que es Sai, en un gimnasio, pero el niño si quiere pude quedarse por nosotros no hay problemas ya que al parecer quiere realmente aprender

- ¡DE VERAS!- miro a cada uno de ellos que tan solo le sonrieron-¡GRACIAS DATTEBAYO!- ante esto todos cayeron en cuenta por el entusiasmo del pequeño que se fue corriendo ya al campo seguido por algunos cuantos.

- Ves a Minato si lo dejas, por favor papá.

-... - Naruto los miró a todo suspicazmente, ¿Como esos niños siempre se salían con la suya? ¡Demonios! Ellos... Eras igual de enojones, irritantes, obstinados que el pero a la ves tiernos y cariñosos y con la habilidad de hacer que el haga lo que sea por ellos a igual que... que Hinata- Los odio a todos...

El lugar era realmente hermoso, bastante grande, pero no ostentoso, no era una de esas academias reconocidas internacionalmente, pero su nombre si había llegado a competencias nacionales, y hasta, habían leído algo en el periódico- Muy fugazmente- de la academia rules of rose dance, este, era un pequeño salón con espejos en la pared del fondo, con un barandal blanco en donde actualmente unas quince niñas y cinco niños se contratan haciendo estiramientos, las paredes pintadas de color salmón, y debajo de ese salón, se encontraba un pequeño teatro, seguramente allí se daban las presentaciones

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me están pidiendo? - Una joven mujer vestida con un traje de ballet negro, con una faldita rosa pastel, unas medias rosas, y unas zapatillas negras les hablaba con seriedad, su cabello rosado era recogido en una cola de caballo bastante largo, si esta se la soltaba, sin dificultad alguna llegaba hasta poco más de la mitad de su espalda, y sus ojos Jade, un color bastante peculiar, unos ojos tan hermosos y que a la misma vez los miraban con seriedad

- No creo que te sea tan difícil Sakura- Le dijo Kaoru- ni que no fuéramos a pagar, como cualquier otro

- Ese no es el problema Ni-san, el problema es que ya estamos a medio semestre, no puedo aceptar nuevos estudiantes hasta el inicio del nuevo año, dentro de 5 meses, ¿Qué dirían los directores?

- Sakura- Habló Naruto- si es de pagar el doble, me da igual, pero, por favor, acepta a la niña, ¡Es más! En todas las clases del curso, por fa hazlo por mí tu amigo desesperado

- ¡Naruto eso es inhumano!- Le regaño la mujer- son dos clases, cada una de tres horas, en la mañana, y dos del mismo tiempo en la tarde, ¡No puedes tener todo el día a una pobre nena viendo ballet!

- A mí no me importaría- Interrumpe la pequeña niña- Wow... La profesora es realmente hermosa, casi tanto como mi mamá

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo!- Exclamo Sasuke, sonriéndole levente a la mujer, que fue presa de un pequeño sonrojo

- B-bueno, ¡Pero eso no es todo!-

- ¿Qué otra cosa?

- Ella tiene que presentar una audición para poder entrar

- ¡Genial!- Exclama feliz la pequeña niña aplaudiendo

- Oh vamos... Ni que bailar un poco fuera tan difícil.

...

...

...

Se encontraba haciendo algunas pesas, en realidad no necesitaba entrenar mucho, solo la rutina, ¡Su equipo era el mejor!, solo porque se distrajera un momento, no hacía gran diferencia si a la final ganaran cualquier partido, estaba orgulloso de su equipo, y estaba orgulloso de ser el capitán, recordaba lo que le habían dicho cuando lo escogieron por medio de una votación para el puesto.

_No te escogemos por ser el mejor jugando, te escogemos por ser el que mejor nos conoces, y porque confiamos ciegamente en ti._

Y se ponía a pensar en los niños... Los pequeños confió en él hasta antes de conocerlo, a pesar de que cualquier otros nenes lo hubiera odiado pensando que la había abandonado

Estaba orgulloso de ellos, y de cómo Sakura la había dejado entrar en su clase al ver solo dos míseros minutos de su baile, aunque realmente no entendía mucho el ballet, Sakura había dicho que era una de las mejores que había visto, y eso, aunque no lo demostrara, le hacía enorgullecer como padre y también estaba el pequeño Minato que hizo de demostrar sus habilidades para el fútbol, según sus amigos que lo heredo su hiperactiva energía.

Un momento, ¿En que estaba pensando?

¡Esos pequeños demonios le había arruinado la vida!

_¿De verdad crees que lo que tú tenías podía ser llamado vida?_

Minato y Hinako tenía algo especial, ellos a pesar de los enojones que le hacía pasar, y ser una caprichosos, le llenaba de calidez su corazón cada vez que sonreías, nunca lo había pensado, pero se sentía tan bien cuando los escuchaba llamando "¡Papi!" o que Minato le dice "Viejo", aunque la mayoría de las veces fuera para pedirle algo.

Al mismo tiempo, era sorprendente- Y lo iba a mirar por el lado positivo- la inteligencia de los pequeños, lo persuadía y lograba que actuara a su antojo, sin que él mismo cayera en cuenta, ¿Creen que otra persona lo hubiera hecho ir hasta Mc'Donald?- Solo una-

Ellos... Ellos... Ellos se parecían a Hinata.

- Un momento...-

Cabellos de un azul oscuro, igual que Hinata.

Terca hasta el fin pero que lo ocultan con su ternuras, igual que Hinata.

Sonrojos, igual que Hinata.

Sonrisa encantadora pero a la ves tímidas, igual que Hinata.

Gestos como arrugar la nariz cada vez que algo le desagradaba, igual que Hinata.

Y extremadamente molesta y dulce al mismo tiempo con sus sonrojos, tal cual Hinata cuando estaban juntos.

¿Hace cuánto que Hinata había, bueno... Había huido?

Redondeando, casi 7 años, ¿Cuántos años tenía ellos? 6, si veía los rasgos de conducta, y algunos físicos, como sus cabellos, si se parecía a Hinata, más si le pones a imaginar con ojos perlas, sumando también, que hubo un tiempo en el que no vio necesario cuidarse al tener relaciones con Hinata ¿Para qué? La amaba, y lo que más quería era formar una familia con ella

¡BINGO! Ahora solo necesitaba hacer que los niños lo admitieran para estar completamente seguro, y sacarle en donde estaba la peli azul, para arreglar este lío en el que se había metido o eso esperaba porque si no estaría sacando conclusiones erradas.

_¡Por favor kami-sama que sean sus hijos !_

...

...

...

_Mentiras o verdades solo uno mismo podrá saber cuál es lo correcto _


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7:** **La prueba de ****paternidad**

Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado, justo en el asiento del copiloto, y atrás, iba los pequeños Minato y Hinako, casi dormidos, las clases de Hinako habían terminado a las 3, Sakura no quiso entrenarla más, había dicho que era demasiado esfuerzo para una niña de tan solo seis años, y que si hacían eso ella enfermaría física y mentalmente, que estaría todo el tiempo agotada, y, además, tendría un descontrol alimenticio tan fuerte que demandarían al Uzumaki por no cuidar bien de la niña en cambio el pequeño que gasto toda su energía corriendo de un lado a otro tras la pelota con los demás jugadores.

- Oi dobe, en caso de que la prueba de negativa, lo que no creo, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Sasuke tenía curiosidad con eso, nunca lo había pensado, ¿Qué iba hacer?

- No lo sé teme... No lo sé- Miro a los niños por el retrovisor, por fin se habían quedado dormidos apoyada uno con el orto, detrás de él, se veía bastante tiernos

Ella tenía los labios entre abiertos y su peinado medio deshecho, en cambio el tenia sus pelos mas alborotados con la boca bien abierta roncando, con sus rosadas mejillas apoyada en el hombro de su hermano y cabeza de la niña (el era un poco mas alto que ella), las cuales se juntaban en un intento de apoyar cómodamente la cabeza, y a la vista, no es que fuera cómoda la posición, pero, al estar tan cansados, era medio decente para echarse una siesta

- Le he tomado mucho cariño a los demonios, son muy divertidos en especial cuando te hacen enojar- La mira enternecido- Si resulta no ser tus hijos, y logro mostrar que los abandonaron, ¡Yo los adopto!

- No seas idiota Sasuke además desde cuando te gustan los niños yo creí que los odiabas- Lo fulmina Naruto con la mirada para luego ponerse serio- escucha, no me vayas a interrumpir, he estado pensando mucho algunas cosas, y creo que tienes que saber a la conclusión que llegue

- Dobe tu pensando, o ¡Por dios! ya es el fin del mundo

- ¡Que no me interrumpas, carajo!- Se alteró un poco Naruto, y es que para él, era un tema bastante delicado- creo que su madre es Hinata...

- ¿¡Qué!?- Grito alterado, haciendo que Naruto frenara de golpe, logrando que los pequeños se movieran, pero, no se despertaron, ante la sorprendida mirada del Uzumaki, se acomodaron en el asiento a seguir durmiendo

- ¡Ten mas cuidado idiota! Casi los despiertas- Arranco otra vez, ante los insultos de los demás pilotos, y algunas viejas desde la acera diciéndole lo inconsciente que era- no estoy completamente seguro, ¡Pero tu mismo lo dijiste! Calcule el tiempo desde que Hinata se fue, y bueno... La última vez que tuvimos sexo, ¡Todo encaja perfectamente!

- Ya veo...- Mira con seriedad a los nenes- ¿Crees que si tu teoría es correcta, logremos encontrar a Hinata por medio de los niños?

- Yo no creo Sasuke, yo sé que si Hinata es la madre de ellos... La encontrare de una buena vez por todas

...

...

...

- Pensé que no ibas a llegar nunca, Naruto-kun- Dijo de manera melosa- y desagradable- Shion, quien se encontraba sentada al lado de un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color negro

- ¿Qué haces aquí Shion?- Pregunta frío, mientras que una emocionados Minato y Hinako- que había sacado refuerzos de energía de no se donde- paraba de golpe y hacía una indescifrable mueca, con el ceño fruncido

- Bueno, un pajarito me dijo que hoy les hacían la prueba, y, luego de que se demuestre que los pequeños engendro no es ni la pizca cercana a ti, quería saber si podíamos ir a cenar

Los pequeños niños miro a Naruto con preocupación en los ojos, pero se relajo en cuanto su padre le dio una pequeña sonrisa

- Lo lamento Shion, quede con los pequeños engendros en que me quedaría con ellos esta noche a jugar, ¿A jugar? ¿Qué carajo estoy diciendo?

- ¡Súper!- Exclama los niños mientras se daban los cinco

- Interrumpiendo su escena novelística, Minato-chan y Hinako-chan ¿Cierto?- Los pequeños asintieron- ¿Le tienen miedo a las agujas?

Los pequeños negaban con la cabeza, y sonrieron, la primera en acercase fue Hinako dando pequeños saltitos y tomando asiento, extendiendo su brazo seguido por su hermano que se sentó al orto lado esperando tranquilamente

Estaban preparados psicológicamente para esto, es más, se preguntaban porque su padre había tardado tanto en llamar al doctor para que le hicieran la prueba, no era unos tontos, y sabían que su madre jamás les mentiría con respecto a eso, su madre nunca mentía, jamás lo hacía, ella le había dicho que su padre era un hombre serio ahora pero antes que era muy alegre , talentoso y guapo, que no era muy expresivo pero antes si, pero que era extremadamente despistado, que era terco, y que solo ella había podido hacerlo entender, pero, nunca le había hablado de porque se habían separado, ni porque nunca los había llevado a conocerlo, ¡Su papá era genial!

El hombre, que según había escuchado en una corta conversación entre él y su padre, limpio con alcohol y luego introdujo la aguja, y comenzó a sacar suavemente la sangre, hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y cerró los ojos

- Relájate, recuerda lo que siempre dice mamá, no pienses en ello

- ¡Listo!- Dijo con alegría el doctor, y luego le sacudió con cariño el cabello- eres una pequeña muy valiente- De un maletín, saca un pequeño dulce, y luego se lo entrega- ¡Toma! Te lo mereces, bien es tu turno Minato-chan

La pequeña toma el dulce alegre y corre dando saltitos hacia su habitación, y luego, sale a la cocina, el pequeño mira con celos a su hermana que tenia su paleta así que rápidamente puso su brazo mirando al doctor, que este tan solo sonrió hizo el mismo procedimiento, para luego darle su paleta que lo recibió muy alegremente mientras seguía a su hermana

Luego de eso, rápidamente se repitió lo mismo con Naruto, y unas bromas de Sasuke de porque al Uzumaki no le daban un dulce, y unos leves insultos de Shion de lo idiota que era, Naruto y Sasuke fueron a hablar con Kankuro algunas cosas importantes, y en cuanto tiempo le llegaría el resultado de la prueba

Mientras esto sucedía, los pequeños Uzumakis salían de la cocina con una malteada de chocolate y freza, caminando con una sonrisa tímida en la cara. Pudo notar como la peli rubia los miraba con rencor, y su sonrisa se ensancho más aún, maquinando un pequeño plan en sus mente para torturarla

Por muy sorprendente que fuera, lo que sucedió a continuación no fue planeado, Hinako pensaba en cualquier otra manera de hacerla enojar, y, se tropezó con la alfombra cayendo al suelo de una manera cómica

El vaso tenía el la freza contenido, voló por el aire hasta caer sobre la falda de la peli rubia, haciendo que la mini falda blanca de la mujer, fuera llenada de la fría malteada de freza, alterándola y enojándola de sobre manera

- ¡Maldita mocosa!- Le grito, se acerco a ella y la levanto por un brazo, apretándolo con fuerza- ¡Ten más cuidado torpe! ¡Estoy segura que lo hiciste a propósito!

- ¡Oye no fue mi culpa!- Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas mientras miraba la presión que la mujer hacía- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡DEJA A MI HERMANA BRUJA!- El pequeño Minato fue a si la mujer tirando su malteada al suelo para luego jalarla por un brazo para que soltara a su hermana, Shion a sentir esto empuja el niño al suelo

Al escuchar los gritos de lo niños , los tres hombres se dirigieron a la sala, encontrándose con una no muy favorable imagen, al menos para Shion, no lo era, ella levantaba a Hinako por el brazo, a Minato tirado en el piso intentando contener sus lagrimas mirado con furia a la mujer y la niña tenía un par de lagrimas surcando su carita, la parte en la que la peli rubia hacía presión, comenzaba a ponerse roja

- ¡Papi! ¡Ella me esta lastimando!- Grito con dolor Hinako, mientras la peli rubia la sostenía del bracito con notable fuerza

- ¡Shion suelta a mi hija! ¡Ahora!

La peli rubia soltó el brazo de Hinako como si este le quemara, mientras la pequeña caía sobre su trasero, frotando la zona lastimada, intentando aplacar el dolor, obviamente en vano mientras su hermano se levantaba asta ella mientras la abrasaba a la ves miraba su brazo, levanto sus ojos mirando a la mujer con una mirada matadora como si sus ojos se hubieran cambiado de color de un azul a rojo fulminándola mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña llorando en su pecho

La mueca de enojo de Sasuke era indescifrable, pero la de Naruto, realmente daba miedo, su seño fruncido, sus ojos mostrando destellos rojos y sus dientes rechinando, mientras que sus músculos se tensaban y se hacía daño con sus uñas gracias a la fuerza que aplicaba en sus puños

- Maldición - Pensó Shion, sabía muy bien en la clase de problema que se había metido, no todos los días se podía ver a Naruto enojado en esa magnitud

- ¡Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hija!- Estalló con fuerza, pero luego se calmo, tornando su voz bastante sombría- si tienes instinto de conservación, te vas a largar en este mismo momento, y no vas a volver al menos que yo te lo pida

- Pero Naruto-kun...

- ¡Que te largues he dicho!

La peli rubia tomo su cartera, y entre gruñidos y bufidos salió del apartamento... Jamás se había sentido tan humillada, pero estaba segura, de que esto no quedaría así, en cuanto fuera la señora de Uzumaki enviaría a esos mocosos directo a Suiza- Soñar no cuesta nada-

Luego de que la puerta sonó dando la señal de que Shion había abandonado el apartamento, un silencio sepulcral lleno la habitación, siendo opacado nada más por los leves sollozos de la infante

Naruto miro a su hija que era abrasada por su hermano que intentaba tranquilizarla, cerró los ojos y suspiro, en pasos firmes y rápidos se coloco delante de ellos, tomando entre sus brazos y cargándolos, abrazándolos, como queriéndola reconfortar, los brazos de la niña se aferraron al cuello de Naruto, a la ves que el niño miraba a su padre mientras su rostro lo hundía en el cuello del Uzumaki, y sus sollozos aumentaban

...

...

...

_Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente_

_Cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente_

_Barney nos enseña muchos juegos divertidos_

_El ABC y el 1, 2, 3 también son sus amigos_

_Barney viene a jugar cuando lo necesitas_

_El también te ayudara si crees en fantasías_

_¡Hola amiguitos!_

- ¡Carajo!- Grito frustrada Hinata lanzándose en la cama, mientras Kiba miraba entretenido el programa- ¡Al menos podrías ver algo más maduro! ¿Qué se yo? ¡Historias de ultratumba o The big ban theory!

Kiba la miro negando con la cabeza- ¡Barney!- Grito, en realidad no le gustaba aquel dinosaurio Gay, pero, tenía que mantener un rato más a Hinata fuera de los problemas o antes de que lo mate, tuvo suerte de salir vivo. ¡Si la dejaba ir podían demandarla por matar a la estrella número 1 del fútbol Americano y al mas sexy hombre de la tierra!, pero la suerte le sonríe por aver encontrarse con un especial entero de dos días seguidos de puro Barney, además... Ya le estaba agarrando el gustito

Tomó una almohada y se la lanzó con fuerza, haciéndolo caer al piso, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, soltando en un susurro "Voy a mi habitación" y se retiro

Kiba se lanzo sobre la cama dando un suspiro, luego miro a la televisión, más específicamente, al enorme dinosaurio cantarín, quien saltaba por alguna cosa junto a los otros dos dinosaurios que siempre estaban con él y se pregunto... _"¿Cómo será ser Barney el dinosaurio?"_

Me quite lentamente las prendas de mi cuerpo, y luego me metí lentamente en aquella tina, la había preparado como a mi me gustaba, caliente, con burbujas y aroma a jazmín dulces, y coloque además, dos velas aromáticas a cada extremo, intentando que la fusión de los aromas me relajara, y calmara

Mire hacia el techo intentando poner mi mente en blanco, en no pensar en nada, pero me era imposible, confusiones y líos llegaban a mi cabeza como la miel atraía a las abejas, y es que solo imagínense estar en mi situación

_"Hola, Soy Hinata Hyuuga, perdí a mis hijos en el aeropuerto antes de devolvernos a Tokio, no solo haciendo que gastara un dineral en el hotel, sino que preocupándome a más no poder, luego me entero de que esta con su padre, el cual no tiene ni idea de que existe, y el cual también deje hace 7 años con 7 meses, cuando tenía dos meses y algunos días de embarazo porque lo encontré con otra, y el padrino traidor del niño no me quiere dar la dirección del idiota, y cuando dispongo de averiguarlo por mi sola, al idiota que tengo por amigo le da por ver Barney, alegando una supuesta obsesión"_

Y por más que lo pensaba, terminaba en una misma conclusión... todo esto era su culpa, por ser una cobarde, por no enfrentar a Naruto años atrás, por haber huido en vez de quedarse, y no amarrarlo, pero si darle a conocer sobre su embarazo... Pero tenía miedo

Era irónico, recordaba aquel momento en que encontró a Naruto con Shion, y en el momento en el que huyó nunca pensó en Minato o Hinako ya que aun no sabia que tenia mellizos ... Había sido egoísta, egoísta y cobarde, y dolía, dolía mucho en verdad, dolía saber todo lo que sus hijos había sufrido por su culpa, dolía ver atrás y contar los múltiples errores que cometió, y como sus hijos habían pagado una por una, en vez de ella

Tomo una de las toallas que estaba a su lado y se envolvió, esta se acoplo a su figura. Había cambiado un poco con el embarazo y los años, sus curvas estaban más marcadas y bien definidas, y sus pechos más grandes que lo normal, por lo demás, seguía exactamente igual, sus ojos, sus facciones... Su forma de ser, no había cambiado bueno tal ves algo ya no era tan tímida si no al contrario tenia mas confianza en si misma

Pero, algo había cambiado, desde ese momento en el que se sentó en el ventanal que daba a la imagen de Tokio, desde que vio a aquella pareja con un bebe, sonriendo, siendo felices...

No sería más una cobarde, aunque eso no le quitara las ganas de despescuezar al Uzumaki y al Hatake

...

...

...

_Los errores nunca se corrigen solo a menos que tarde o temprano tendrás que pagar_


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! gracias por sus comentario solo quiero aclarar algo YO NO SOY LA AUTORA ORIGINAL esta historia desde un principio era un sasusaku pero yo lo adapte a un naruhina modificando y agregando, ademas en la original se quedaban asta el capitulo no me acuerdo bien, yo desde ahí comencé a crear la historia a mi modo. Ya tengo listo algunos capítulos solo que tengo que arreglarlos . Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir a otro punto en el sasusaku ellos tenias una hija, yo aca agregue a Minato como un personaje mio para que el fic sea mas interesante. ¡Bay!**

**CAPITULO 8: ¡CORRE! NO DEJES ESCAPAR LA FELICIDAD (parte uno)**

Por muy sorprendente que fuera, ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Shion, habiendo esta desaparecida, al menos, de la vista de los pequeños niños, los que le causaba tranquilidad y alegría..._ Esa mujer era una verdadera amenaza_

Como les había dicho su madre, había un tipo de mujer que se acoplaba extremadamente al papel de malvada, estiradas, plásticas y completamente locas, obsesionadas por conquistar a un hombre con dinero- en este caso su padre- más que por amor, por interés, cegada por la ideología que el dinero hace feliz, sin saber, que no había nada mejor que estar con alguien que te ame

En cambio su madre, era preciosa, ¡Su modelo a seguir! Valiente, inteligente, hermosa, trabajadora y dulce, excelente madre, siempre velando por ellos en la salud y bienestar

Pero había algo que no entendían ¿Por qué se había separado de su padre? Era un hombre encantador, tal vez un tanto amargado y a la ves despistado, pero eso tenía solución, complaciente, extremadamente guapo, y había observado su caballerosidad con algunas mujeres - Léase exclusivamente Sakura, Ino y Tenten ¿Cómo las conocían? Agua de otro pozo...- pero también había observado como podía ser rudo y sobre protector, esto lo demostraba en la cancha cuando jugaba, y, con ellos mismos...

Era fin de semana, así que ni Hinako y Minato tenía clases de ballet o fútbol, ni él entrenamiento, por lo tanto, podría aclarar algunas dudas con su padre...

Se dirigieron con pasos lentos y nerviosos hacia la habitación de su padre, Hinako con su camisón rosa con corazoncitos y su zorrito de felpa, y Minato con unos boxers negro y una polero blanca, sin pantuflas, (Aunque a su padre no le agradara la idea, su madre le había dicho que caminar descalza era muy sano y relajante)

Se pararon en frente de la gran puerta de roble color madera rojiza, mirando de manera insistente el picaporte

- Vamos... No tengas miedo- Se dijeron a si mismo mirando el uno al otro trasmitiéndose confianza y luego de tomar una considerable cantidad de aire, abrieron la puerta y se adentro en aquella habitación

La habitación de su padre era lujosa, consistía en una cama de dos plazas, alfombra color azul marino y paredes pintadas de de gris, del techo salía uno de esos sofisticados televisoras pantalla plana que costaban una fortuna, y a cada lado de la cama, veladores con lámparas a juego con la lencería de la cama.

Había una puerta que dirigía a un baño privado, y otra que dirigía a un closet gigante lleno de ropa fina y cara, puramente de las mejores boutiques de Tokio, al fin y al cabo, se lo ganaba ¿O no? Era el mejor de los mejores, grande de los grandes, guapo de los guapos, era simplemente Naruto Uzumaki, pero aun de sentirse orgullosos de quien era su padre, a pesar que igual no le hubiera importado su posición social...

Algo le carcomían el alma...

- Buenos días padre- Saludaron con algo de pena los pequeños, acercándose poco a poco a la cama, y por fin, acostándose junto a la prepotente figura de su padre

- Hmp (al parecer el papi querido se le pego la manía del tío teme)

Ya se habían acostumbrado a los monosílabos y sarcasmos de su padre, era poco conversador, y también era muy reservado ante ciertas cosas, hasta llegar al punto de casi no decir nada y dejar adivinando a las personas sus emociones (Ellos sabían que antes no era así sino todo lo contrario lo saben gracias a su bisabuelo que les dijo que era alegre en especial con su madre pero excepto cuando estaba molesto, cuando sucedía eso, no le importaba a quien, demostraba su enojo)

- ¿Les sucede algo?- Le pregunto el Uzumaki algo preocupado por su silencio, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a sus hijos, había aprendido que ni Minato o Hinako era todo menos callados, era risueños, dulces, escandalosos, alegres, inteligentes, siempre sonrientes... No callada y reservada, como si tuviera vergüenza o algo la agobiara como él.

- Tu...- hablo con tristeza inundada en su voz Minato- ¿Te avergüenzas de nosotros ante la prensa y tus amigos?- Su pregunta fue sorpresiva para el Uzumaki, que por unos momentos, se quedo shockeado.

-...- Y al mismo tiempo, intentaba buscar una respuesta, ¿Se avergonzaba de los pequeños niños?

- ¿Papi?- Volvió a escuchar la vos pero de su hija, más que otra cosa, insistiendo.

Y no pudo evitar mirarlos con ternura y amor. Se parecía tanto a Hinata que se le hacía imposible pensar en otra madre para ellos, sus ojos azules tan transparentes pero que a la ves mostraban su timidez, que daban directo a su alma, expresando de manera escandalosa sus sentimientos, casi como gritando "¡Abrázame!" cada vez que lo veían, "¡Abrázame más fuerte!" cada vez que estaba triste y "¡Bésame!" cada vez que estaba alegre, ellos era todo lo que la Hyuuga era sumado con aspectos de un Uzumaki.

¿Qué sentía por aquellos engendros del demonios que le mando Dios por cosas de la vida?

Era imposible seguir negándoselo a si mismo, no solo se perjudicaba él, perjudicaba a los pequeños, y la verdad era que...

- Minato, Hinako... Miren, seré honesto con ustedes, al principio, pensé que solo iban a arruinar todo lo que he construido con sudor y sangre, que arruinarías mi reputación y que todos me señalarían como él rey del fútbol que fue incapaz de reconocer a unos niños- Tomo una pausa, y sonrió de medio lado- pero no es así, mira, no soy bueno para demostrar mis sentimientos, bueno a hora pero antes era un patán y de los divertidos, y no pienso cambiar ahora como antes, pero ustedes haces cualquier cosa, menos avergonzarme, porque ustedes le dieron luz a mi vida ¿De acuerdo?.

Los pequeños criaturas se quedaron mirando a los ojos de su padre, mientras lloraban, con pequeño gimoteos se lanzaron sobre su padre a abrazarlo, y lo abrazaron como nunca lo había hecho, ¿Y qué hizo Naruto? _**Le correspondió, con todo el amor que puede procesarles un padre a sus hijos, con recelo, con cuidado y con ternura.**_

- ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?- Le pregunto acariciándole sus cabellos.

- ¿Sabes cocinar algo?- Le pregunto Hinako apartándose de él y secándose sus lagrimitas al igual que Minato, mientras su zorrito de peluche se perdía entre las sabanas.

- En realidad nada bueno a excepción ramen pero ya se me olvido... ¿Algún sitio en particular?

- Vamos al centro comercial, y ahí arreglamos.

-¡Sí! Al centro quiero comer un gran tazón de ramen- al pequeño Minato se le iluminaron los ojos, que por su expresión se recordó a así mismo.

- Está bien, anda vayan ducharse

- ¡Te amamos papi!- Les profesaron su amor de manera alegre, y luego se perdieron a través del portal rápidamente

- Yo a ustedes...

...

...

...

Se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo, en ropa interior, un corpiño blanco de encaje y un semihilo del mismo color, se examinaba a si misma ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ella misma se lo preguntaba.

- ¿Por qué después de siete años aún sigo poniéndome nerviosa de solo pensar... en Naruto?- Suspiro de manera cansada ¿Cuánto más se tardaría Kakashi en decirle la verdad? ¿No sabía que le estaba destruyendo los nervios?.

¡Por Dios! Su ex sensei era el hombre con la poca consideración más baja que haya conocido en toda su patética y llena de engaños y mentiras vida.

Pero más que sus pequeños estuviera con Naruto, lo que más le preocupaba, y recientemente había caído en cuenta de ello, era que algún día tendría que verlo, y en ese momento, sabría que sentía él... ¿La odiaba? ¿La seguía amando? ¿La consideraba una amiga? ¿La consideraba una traidora? ¿Y por qué lo que pensara Naruto le importaba? ¡Santo Dios! ¡Había sido él el que la había engañado! No ella a él...

Aun recordaba el sentimiento que abordo su corazón aquel triste día, aquella felicidad que en cuestión de milisegundos fue cambiada por decepción y enojo, las pocas palabras del Uzumaki para intentar detenerla, y como ella había huido sin siquiera llevar ropa.

Le dolía, y si, aún le dolía... Era la mujer más patética del mundo, y lo peor, era que lo sabía y cada día se convencía más de ello.

Miro a su cama, donde había unos pantalones a la cadera y una remera manga larga con escote en v color vinotinto, luego de vestirse lentamente, como si el tiempo le quemara y cada segundo fuera más doloroso, se puso unas sandalias plateadas con tacón medio, y una gargantilla negra. No se maquillo, no era necesario, pero si se aplico un perfume de jazmín dulces.

Se acerco con lentitud a la puerta, abriendo con el mayor cuidado del mundo, evitando por completo que la puerta hiciera algún ruido, y con calma, más para aplacar el ruido porque estuviera tranquila, le paso la lleva a la puerta.

Al mejor estilo "Me voy a escapar esta noche" se acerco de puntillas a la puerta de la habitación de Kiba y pego la oreja de la puerta.

_Te quiero yo, y tú a mí,_

_Somos una familia feliz_

_Con un abrazo y un beso te diré (¡Muag!)_

_Mi cariño es para ti_

_**- Mmm entonces, si multiplico su altura y su longitud, y lo divido entre su peso, ¡Me dará el tamaño de su pene y podré saber como lo dinosaurios lo tenían será del mismo tamaño que del perro!.**_

- _A veces me pregunto si este pibe es Gay_- Encorvo los ojos terminando de llegar hasta el ascensor sin mucha ciencia ¿Para qué? El muy idiota estaba bastante concentrado en averiguar el tamaño del genital de un dinosaurio ficticio- Que amigos que me busco yo...

Luego de atravesar de manera felina la recepción, sintiendo varias miradas en su espalda (Y en su trasero, que seguramente le hubiera avergonzado antes pero no a hora) pidió un taxi, lo que, no le fue nada costoso... Ni tampoco le importaba el porque no lo fue (En realidad lo sabía, pero, intentaba no pensar en ello).

...

...

...

Miro con insistencia el conjunto, una falda-short roja que hacía juego con el dibujito de una blusita negra y un chalequito rojo, del mismo modelo que la falda, también, unas sandalias de tacón pequeño, para niñas, color negra, y si era completamente honesta... Le encantaba lo que veía ¡Se vería genial en ella! Se preguntaba la pequeña Hinako.

¿Cuál era el problema? Le habían prometido a su padre que no iba a ponerse caprichosos, solo era para desayunar y salir un rato pero con ella y Minato no creo.

Frunció el ceño, realmente le estaba costando mantenerse bajo perfil, y, además de eso, no pedir un par de cosas bonitas que había visto por allí (Si ella tenía una característica, al igual que su madre, era que si algo les había llamado la atención previamente, lo compraban ¡SI O SI! Aunque siempre tenia lo que quería con unas cuantas sonrisas tímidas).

- ¿Te gusta mucho ese conjunto? Es bastante encantador.

- ¿Encantador? ¡Pero si es una belleza!- Hizo un pucherito tierno sonrojada y se cruzo de brazos- pero se supone que no debo ponerme caprichosa.

- Así es hermanita no debes ponerte caprichosa por que si lo ase yo también quiero que me compren algo- miro como su hermana lo mirada con una mirada matadora, mientras el le mostraba su sonrisa zorruna.

- No se pelen, además Hinako no te estas poniendo caprichosa... Te lo comprare porque se me pega la gana, y no hay pero que valga- Sonrió de manera orgullosa y burlona a la vez cuando su hija esbozo una sonrisa grande.

- ¡No es justo si le compras algo a mi también!

-¡Miren a hora quien es caprichoso!

Soltó una carcajada elegante, completamente hermosa, tanto así, que varias personas se le erizaron los pelos al escucharla, era perfecta, era musical, era como un coro de ángeles cantando, y para sus hijos, fue la razón de una enorme sonrisa.

- Entremos pues .

- ¡Está bien papi!

-¡Viejo yo también quiero un nuevo juguete!

-¡Vale! pero primero tú hermana Minato-acaricio los cabellos de su hijo que lo miraba con un tierno puchero sonrojado, que le hizo reír de nuevo.

...

...

...

Sus pasos eran elegantes, como las de un felino, llamando la tención de varios hombres, y ¿Cómo no? No todos los días se veía a una mujer hermosa de centellantes ojos perla como la luna y el cabello azul oscuro como la noche, y que, sin parar en el extraño color, se veía tan natural y hermoso, como cualquier azabache, castaño, rubio o pelirrojo

También era objeto de curiosidad la mirada decisiva que tenía, ¿Quién era esa mujer y que iba a hacer tan importante en el centro comercial de Washington?

Varios lo ignoraron, al fin y al cabo, no era su problema, solo querían ver como ese trasero bien formado se alejaba hasta no poder admirarlo más, y otros, se quedaron pendientes de lo que la galante mujer hacía.

-Ah... Tiene una cita- fue el pensamiento de muchos al verla detenerse frente aun hombre quien estaba vestido de una manera semi formal, unos pantalones negros, una camisa de vestir roja manga larga y un saco negro.

- ¡Hola Hinata-chan!- Saludo con alegría el hombre, extendiendo sus brazos al aire, intentando recibir un abrazo de la allegada.

- ¿De verdad crees que te mereces que te salude con efusividad?- Lo contraataco con irritación en su voz- Muy bien Hatake, te lo preguntare una vez ¿Dónde esta mis bebes?

- Sabes, con el tiempo te has vuelto muy descortés Hinata-chan y eso que eras una lindura de ternura, yo solo quería abrazarte y saludarte con el cariño que te tengo por ser mi ex alumna y mi comadre, ¿No tengo derecho?

- Kakashi, ¿De verdad crees que estoy para juegos? (uyyyy quito el sensei, esto se pone serio)

-...- Kakashi la miro y suspiro- parece que no voy a poder evitar que esta sea una conversación realmente incomoda ¿Eh? Si vamos a hablar, hablaremos como Dios manda, con un café o un té y alguna galleta, acompáñame.

Hinata lo miro con duda, desconfiando de él, pero al fin, asintió y acompañada del padrino de su hijo, se dirigieron a un pequeño café, no muy lejos de donde estaban, realmente, solo era una distracción para que la tensión bajara hasta quedar en un nivel medianamente estable, en el que Hinata no fuera a explotar y capaz de golpear a la primera persona que le pasara por en frente (Porque Kakashi se desaparecería en seguida viera algún estibo de violencia)

Se sentaron en una esquina, para ser más preciso, en la esquina que daba a la ventana del local, donde claramente decía "Coffe rules of rose", y el dibujo exacto de una taza de café.

- ¿Y bien?- Pregunto Hinata luego de ordenar una taza de té de menta y unas galletas de chispas de chocolate

Luego de traer la orden, se formaron unos minutos de silencio.

- Seré honesto contigo Hinata, no tuve nada que ver con esto, pero, no me molesta en absoluto que haya sucedido- Tomo un sorbo de su café, y la miro directamente a los ojos- Minato y Hinako necesitaba conocer a su padre.

- Eso lo sé Kakashi-sensei, el problema, es que su padre no necesita conocerlos a ellos.

- Eso no es...

- Sabemos que si es cierto- Susurra- vive embriagándose en fiestas, se acuesta con una considerable cantidad de mujeres, llega tarde los fines de semana a su caro departamento lleno de cosas que unos niños podría romper, no tiene paciencia y esta acostumbrado a una vida de soltero alocada, y cuando no, esta en un campo con ocho hombres practicando para jugar un juego que consta de golpearse y tumbarse para colocar un balón en una grada ¿Crees que tiene tiempo para ser cariñoso, sentarse a ayudar a unos niños con su tarea, orientarla en el camino de la vida, verlos crecer, ayudarla a prepararse para su primer baile... su primera pareja o cosas por el estilo? Unos niños necesitan más que dinero, necesita anterior.

- Mira Hinata... Voy a sonar algo brusco, pero quiero que cierres tu terca boca y me escuches ¿Ok? Naruto puede tener una vida de soltero alocada, pero solo hay una razón por la cual la tiene... Y es que no sabe como llenar el vacío que dejaste cuando te fuiste ¡Nunca lo vi tan frustrado! No te diré que lo vi llorando, nunca a llorado, no frente a nosotros, pero, si estaba triste y colérico, estresado... Obsesionado con encontrarte...-

Luego de dos años de dura búsqueda, de gastar su dinero en caros detectives, de buscar en periódicos, en Internet pistas que dieran con tu paradero, se rindió... La culpa no lo dejaba vivir, y el recuerdo del momento en que te fuiste lo mataba de a poco, así que, como un ser humano que es, se fue por lo que creyó era lo mejor, las fiestas, el alcohol, las mujeres, su fachada de "Soy muy macho y juego el deporte más violento y apasionado que hay", es una simple capa, una técnica de escape... Escapándose de ti.

- Sé que piensas que todo lo que sucedió es su culpa, pero, creo que cuando estudias psicología, tienes que tener formado el valor de saber escuchar, porque ¿Escuchas a tus pacientes? Tómalo de la misma manera, escúchalo, y creo que no solo le quitaras un peso de encima, sino que, sabrás que no todo es lo que parece.

- Pero, Kakashi, es que yo...

- Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad, somos seres humanos, y cometemos errores... Lo que cambia las cosas, es la manera en que pagamos los errores, y tu Hinata, créeme que lo hiciste pagar muy caro

- No entiendes Kakashi... No es que no quiera hacerlo, me lo estuve pensando por mucho tiempo, debes creerlo, es que... No puedo.

...

...

...

_Aves las oportunidades solo ocurren una vez, donde podemos aprovecharla o perder._


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: ¡CORRE! NO DEJES ESCAPAR LA FELICIDAD (parte dos)  
><strong>  
>Había dejado a sus hijos sentados en una mesa del local por unos minutos, mientras él hacía fila para comprarle un helados, y para que ellos no se sintiera mal, también se compraría uno él... Miraba a su alrededor, y por muy raro que pareciera, se sentía a gusto, si, Naruto Uzumaki se sentía a gusto en una heladería llena de niños latosos y madres exageradamente dramáticas, sin errores ortográficos, sin interrupciones, sin comas ni puntos<p>

Miraba atentamente todo su alrededor, y al fin, después de tanto tiempo, supo lo que era la felicidad... Sus hijos, los que apenas llevaba conociendo poco más de una semana, había cambiado su vida para siempre, y a cada momento, cambiaban mucho más ¡Al fin comprendía porque las madres siempre andaban detrás de los niños! Más que por preocupación, era por miedo a que algo malo les pasara a esos pequeños demonios llenos de alegría para regalar al mundo...

Comprendía lo que era que te despertaran temprano

Comprendía lo encantador que era que te llamaran "¡Papi!" o como Minato le dice "Viejo" que aun que no lo aparenta le agrada algo

Comprendía lo que era regalar abrazos sin pedir nada a cambio

Comprendía... Lo que era amar a un hijo o como el dos por uno, pero los amaba a los dos por igual

Miro desde lejos a sus pequeños, Hinako tan chica que casi y no llegaba a la mesa o Minato que así un esfuerzo por alcanzar a comer su ramen, dio un suspiro... Como querría que Hinata estuviera allí, ¿Cómo haría para que ellos le dijeran la verdad? O aun mas preocupante, ¿Cómo haría que le dijera como encontrarla?

Luego de que le entregaran un par de helados de chocolate con maní, a paso lento y despreocupado se dirigió con sus hijos

- ¡Gracias papi!- Exclamó Hinako antes de atragantarse con el helado, en cambio Minato seguía intentado comer el ramen pero cuando vio el helado lo dejo a un lado para devorárselo

- Coman despacio que luego les dolerá la cabeza, ¿Vale?

Sintió una vibración en su bolillo, y unos dos segundos después reconoció la melodía de "I don't love you", como tono de llamada, originalmente de My Chemical Romance, pero, el tributo a piano

- ¿Moshi, Moshi?

- ¡Dobe! ¡Dobe! ¡DOBE!

- ¡No me grites que no estoy sordo! Un día de estos vas a quedar afónico y será un buen suceso para la humanidad entera ¿Sabes?

- Que hermosas las cosas que me desea mi mejor amigo

- Ya olvídalo... ¿Qué quieres?

- En mis manos tengo el sobre que contiene lo que puede ser lo más importante de tu vida, tengo la prueba de paternidad ¿Quieres que la abra y te diga o lo descubrís por ti mismo?

- Dime, no tengo ánimos de andar con rodeos- Miro a sus hijos por un par de segundos... Tan ajenos a aquella situación, y sin siquiera prestar atención

Se escucho el sonido de un rasgado, y luego de un papel abriéndose y un pequeño grito de moción

- Dobe...

- ¿Hmp?

- Luego hablamos de tu actitud a copiarme, pero la prueba dio positiva... Si son hijos... ¡Genial!

- Hmp- Una pequeña media sonrisa se formo en su rostro- lo dices como si eso fuera una sorpresa

Miro a sus hijos, ahora si, legalmente, como su padre, sabiendo que no había dudas, que ellos era sangre de su sangre, y que de ningún modo, dejaría que nadie le quitara aquella felicidad... Ni siquiera Hinata, todo lo contrario... La obligaría, si es necesario, a formar parte de ella...

No era de demostrar sus sentimientos, ni comenzaría en este momento, pero, de verdad, no era de engañarse a si mismo, ya no era un adolescente con desordenes hormonales y que predominaba en su orgullo, no se confundan, si tenía un orgullo de piedra... Pero no se mentiría diciendo que no amaba a Hinata

...

...

...

- ¿Cómo que no puedes?- Le pregunto algo desencajado

- Kakashi, si el hombre no me pusiera los pelos de punta, nunca me hubiera ido de Konoha ¿Vale? Me costo mucho tiempo olvidarme de todo ¿Si? Mucho esfuerzo, tantas noches de llorar, tantos problemas para mantenerme en pie con Minato-chan y Hinako-chan, tantos momentos sola... Como para con una mirada de él, se derrumbe todo... Yo no quiero volver a verlo, porque no quiero volver a enamorarme de él

- ¿Sabes algo Hinata? En buen plan... No puede volver a suceder algo que ya esta hecho

Abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, tanto así, que casi salían de su órbita, la taza de té quedo a medio camino, y unas pequeñas gotas cayeron en la mesa por el temblor que la recorrió

Realmente, no supo de donde saco las fuerzas, puesto que, se sentía como una niña pillada en plena travesura, y al mismo tiempo, sentía avergonzada, de repente, se sintió desnuda, como sin ninguna prenda cubriera su cuerpo y a su alrededor todo el mundo la mirase; pero al fin, miro hacia la ventana

No supo como, cuando ni porque, pero una explosión de éxtasis, alegría y miedo la invadió...

En la heladería de enfrente se encontraba el mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki mirándola, con sorpresa

...

...

...

Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando miro a sus hijos, que lo miraba atentamente, con los ojos llorosos... Más está no dijo nada. Negó con la cabeza, sonrió, y siguió devorando su helado; a pesar de parecerse un gesto realmente extraño, lo enterneció

Miro su propio helado... Dios, ¿Hace cuanto que no comía uno? ¡Cierto! Desde que al tarado de Sasuke le dio por sugerir una dieta especial, para mantenerse en forma y esas cosas entupidas más superficiales que otra cosa, ¿Lo bueno? Se jodió a si mismo, porque ahora, él mismo no podía engullir su preciado suchi como tanto le gustaba

Sonrió para si mismo... Antes de que Hinata se fuera, Sasuke iba a ser el padrino de su boda, Ino la madrina y Sakura la dama de honor junto con Neji que era su pareja, bajo las protestas de Ten Ten, que se convenció solo al saber que sería la madrina de su primer hijo

Lo tenían todo planeado, la fecha, el lugar, la decoración ¡Hasta el servicio de banquetes! Todo, solo faltaba comenzar a pagar y escoger los trajes, es más, Hinata había escogido ya, el vestido de sus damas.

Miro por la ventana del local, buscando algo con que distraerse de ese recuerdo...

Y lo que vio, si que lo distrajo, pero no de la manera que él pensaba

_Hinata_... Como la extrañaba, su cabello negro azulado como sus pequeños, sus ojos perla como la misma luna se tratase, su esbelto cuerpo y bien desarrollado cuando eran jóvenes, sus ojos preocupados, su mueca indescifrable y ojos llorosos mientras habla con Kaka... ¡Esperen un momento!

- ¡Minato, Hinako, hay que irnos! ¡RÁPIDO!- Necesitaba llegar donde ella, antes de que se le ocurriera huir, no de nuevo

Al no oír respuesta por parte de ellos, volteo a mirarlos, y lo que se encontró, no solo le encogió el corazón, sino que hizo que su mundo se volteara de repente, y además, deseara haber hecho el mismo el desayuno

- Papi, no me siento bien

-¡Me duele!

Minato tosía, y su pálido rostro, mientras Hinako se encontraba roja y pequeñas rosetas habían aparecido, el helado, simultáneamente, había terminado en el piso, al igual que la mesa y ramen, gracias al impulso de Naruto

- ¡Hinako, Minato!- Grito con desespero, antes de tomarlos entre sus brazos- ¡Maldición! ¿¡A qué son alérgicos!?

- A-a las nueces-susurraron a la ves

- ¡Maldición!-

Salió corriendo ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo, con los niños en cada uno de sus brazos, sentía como por cada segundo, se estaban calentando, ardiendo en fiebre

Al salir del centro comercial, miro a la calle... Había un transito terrible, tanto así, que sería demasiado tarde para cuando lograra llegar a la clínica, haciendo casi imposible que manejaran la alergia...

Miro a sus pequeños, hinchados, y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de frustración ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Apretó a los angelitos contra su pecho y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo con sus hijos entre sus brazos, necesitaba llegar a la clínica, no dejaría que los pedacito de cielo que había logrado volver a tener, se fuera de esa manera, no dejaría que volviera a huir la felicidad, no dejaría que lo único que le quedaba de Hinata le fuera apartado por un error de un estúpido heladero

Debía llegar rápido a la clínica

...

...

...

Al ver salir corriendo al Uzumaki se levanto fuertemente llamando la atención de todos, pero los ignoro y salio corriendo afuera del local seguido por Hatake, que agarro su brazo para detenerla

-¡SUÉLTAME! MIS BEBES ME NECESITAN

-¡Tranquilízate! Hinata gritando no lograras nada- la hizo voltear agarrándola fuertemente de sus hombros, mirando como ante sus ojos volvía aparecer la Hinata que el conocía- Vamos, tranquila llamare a Naruto, todo estará bien

Ante esta declaración la peli azul bajo la cabeza asintiendo sentía como la manos del Hatake se relajaban, rogaba por todo los dioses que sus pequeños estén bien y por una ves en su vida _confiaba de nuevo en Uzumaki Naruto_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Llego entrando como una fiera a la clínica, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, busco con su mirada asta enconaras la recepción, aun con sus pequeños en sus brazos corrió asta hay golpeo fuertemente el vidrio llamando la atención de una enfermera.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdeme mis hijos están intoxicados!

La enfermera al verlo llamo rápidamente a los enfermeros que llegaron con dos camillas donde pusieron a cada unos de lo niños, llevándolo rápidamente a una sala donde los esperaba el doctor,  
>Naruto nunca dejo a sus hijos solos mientras corrían asta la sala agarrando fuertemente sus manitos<p>

-¡P-papi!

-¡Todo estará bien, Minato!-Miro como su hombrecito trataba de hacerse el fuerte para mantenerse despierto pero en cambio su hija ya avía caído dormida por culpa de la fiebre

Las puertas de la sala era su límite para seguir con sus hijos uno de los enfermeros le indico que espere en la recepción pero él se negaba rotundamente, así que decidió esperar hay parado no le importaba nada solo ver que sus pequeños estén bien

...

...

...

_Tutti i passeggeri che viaggiano a Tokyo per favore Vallan piattaforma per aspettare il volo partirà presto ..._

- Parece que ya llego mí entrada…HPM

Caminado como toda su grandeza, dejando atrás a muchas mujeres hechizadas por su hermosura, hasta llegar a la entra donde el sol fuerte de Italia iluminaba una gran silueta de un hombre de grande contextura , voltio su rostro mostrando una sonrisa sensual.

-Siamo donne

_Kyaaaaaa….._

Se escuchó un gran grito por todo el aeropuerto, a la vez que un avión salía así su destino.

...

...

...

_Casualidad o el destino son formas en el que el universo juega._


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: TIEMPO DE ESPERA**

Después de esperar horas en esa pasillo mirando cada 5 segundos la puerta esperando con irritación y frustración a que el maldito doctor salga y le diga si sus bebes están bien, pero si no lo estaban le iba a dar la peor paliza de su vida ¡AAAAAH! ¡Ya estaba harto de esperar! Quería derribar esa maldita puerta para ver a sus hijos y verificarlo por sí mismo ¡Haa...era relámete frustrante!

-Señor Uzumaki ya puede pasar a ver a sus hijos

Apenas la enfermar le informo entro como llevando al diablo a la sala para ver a sus pequeños en las camillas con cada uno con un suero que les trasportaba por él tuvo así su brazos, primero vio a su hija que estaba bien dormida que seguramente era por la fiebre que al parecer le bajo un poco ya que un estaba algo sonrojada pero que no se notaba aun por algunas manchas por sus rostro.

-¡Papi!

Volteo al escuchar la vos débil de su hijo que lo miraba con ojos cansados por el esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto fue hasta él acariciando sus cabellos con infinita ternura.

- Pequeño no te esfuerce ¡Sí! Papi estará aquí cuando despierten así que descasa- El pequeño Minato tan solo asiento un poco para luego caer en brazos de Morfeo, Naruto miro como su pequeño hijo ya dormía más tranquilo, suspiro ya aliviado por ver que sus pequeños ya estaban mejor pero aun así no bajara la guardia en ningún momento hasta saber a ciencia cierta que estén bien.

...

...

...

- **¡DOVE! ¡COMO PUDISTES SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE!**

- ¡CALLATE! ¡EMO CON PELO DE GALLINA Y DEJA HABLAR!

Grito con toda sus fuerza asta asordar a su compañero en la otra línea de teléfono y asuntando algunos presentes por el pasillo.

- **¡No grites tan fuerte que me dejaras sordo Usoratonkachi!.**

- Serás…sabes que olvídalo, lo más importante es que mis hijos ya están un poco mejor, pero aun así estoy algo preocupado- respondió ya más tranquilo ya que no tenía tiempo para un pelea con el idiota de su amigo.

- **No lo creo, conociendo a eso demonios creo que resistirán de todas maneras te aguantan a ti.**

- jajá jajá que chistoso pero dejando a un lado eso, hablemos del otro tema con respecto a Hi-Hin…. -Ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre después del shok por poder verla de nuevo y más por la preocupación por sus hijos.

-** Hinata…., realmente me sorprende que la ayas visto y encima hablando con Kakachi, crees que él sabe algo que nosotros no.**

- No lo sé pero lo averiguare y de una vez por todas saldremos de las dudas- E iba averígualo si no es por la buenas será por las malas sacara cada respuesta de la boca de su ex-sensei hasta la última palabra-Pero a hora lo más importante son mis hijos.

- **Quieres que baya para ya.**

- No tú ve al entrenamiento y avisa a los demás, para que no hagan un alboroto, adiós- Y colgó porque no quería perder más tiempo.

Entro a la habitación donde estaban sus pequeños durmiendo muy tranquilamente, se sentó en la silla en medio de las dos camas mirándolos como dormían al igual que lo hacía cuando estaba con Hinata, le parecía interesante y divertido ver como dormía en sus brazo después de hacer el amor, ya que a veces hablaba dormida un habito que seguramente sus hijos hallan heredado porque podía oír aunque un poco como susurraban algunas palabras incoherentes que le daban algo de gracia porque solo escuchaba "r..ram" o "m...m…a" hasta que escucho un simple palabra que lo dejo pensativo "mamá".

...

...

...

Parecía una gata enjaulada caminado de un lado a otro en el maldito estacionamiento, mientras se mordía el dedo pulgar hasta sacar algo de sangre, volteando cada cinco minutos buscado algo o alguien, que no aparecía asiendo que sus nervios ya esté a punto de explotar.

-Hinata-chan….

-¡Por qué demonios tardo tanto! Dijiste que tan solo demoraría unos cinco minutos pero tardo más de diez- exploto gritándole al hombre que estaba en su delante mirándola algo asuntado, haciendo que su mirada se calmase un poco pero mostrando su frustración-L-lo siento K-Kakachi-sensei es s-solo que y-y-yo….

-Estas asustada y nerviosa-Ante esta afirmación ella solo asiento-No te preocupes lo entiendo, estas tan preocupada por tus hijos y es normal, pero no hay de qué preocuparse tanto Naruto esta con ellos.

Ante tal nombre hizo que sus nervios aumenten, poniéndola más ansiosa, ya que no quería volver a confiar de nuevo en el Uzumaki pero con tales circunstancias tenía que hacerlo y rogar por que el muy idiota los cuide bien.

- Y bien sabe dónde están, antes que yo misma los busque

- No aun no encuentro nada pero….- ante la mirada que vio en Hinata, se retractó en decir eso.

-¡COMO QUE NO SABES Y QUE DEMONIOS ESTUVISTE ASIENDO!- a hora si exploto gritando con todo el aire que podía tener sus pulmones, mientras intentaba ahorcar a su ex-sensei, ganándose la mirada de asombro y susto de toda la gente a su alrededor pero los ignoro

-Baya, baya nunca creí ver esta faceta tuya, Hinata

Al instante que escucho esa vos, voltio, viendo a la persona que menos quería ver en todo el mundo asiendo que una gran ira recoja por todo su cuerpo

-Shion….

...

...

...

Realmente le sorprendió recibir un mensaje de texto de parte de su amigo, ya que él normalmente le llama directamente, así que se sorprendió, llamo a su amigo al instante, que rápidamente le contesto mientras él se cambiaba después de un gran baño.

- ¡DOVE! COMO PUDISTES SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE- Grito con todas sus fuerzas después de escuchar lo que el rubio le dijo, que seguramente habrá asordado a su amigo en la otra línea.

- **¡CALLATE! ¡EMO CON PELO DE GALLINA Y DEJA HABLAR!**

Escucho su grito que tuvo la necesidad de alegar el auricular lejos de su oído

- ¡No grites tan fuerte que me dejaras sordo Usoratonkachi!-Le insulto,¡baya que era un mal agradeció! Que no le daba las gracias por ser el único que lo ayudaba

- **Serás…sabes que olvídalo, lo más importante es que mis hijos ya están un poco mejor, pero aun así estoy algo preocupado**

- No lo creo, conociendo a eso demonios creo que resistirán de todas maneras te aguantan a ti-esta vez se rió internamente

- **jajá jajá que chistoso pero dejando a un lado eso, hablemos del otro tema con respecto a Hi-Hin….**

- Hinata….-completo sabía que su amigo no era capaz de pronunciar su nombre después le dijo algo interesante- realmente me sorprende que la ayas visto y encima hablando con Kakachi, crees que él sabe algo que nosotros no

- **No lo sé pero lo averiguare y de una vez por todas sabremos de las dudas**

- Quieres que baya para ya- sabía que el a hora necesitaba algo de apoyo, porque aunque no lo parezca el en fondo se preocupa por su amigo

- **No tú ve al entrenamiento y avisa a los demás para que no hagan un alboroto, adiós**

Suspiro, no tenia de otra que ir a avisarle a los demás, agarro su casaca negra, ya abajo se subió a su auto negro de último modelo, pero antes de arrancar decidió hacer una pequeña llamada a alguien.

...

...

...

_Para bien o para mal todos tenemos que enfrentar nuestros problemas. _


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! la mentó la tardanza, e estado tan ocupada q no tuve tiempo de subir el capitulo, realmente lo siento espero que me perdonen. bueno vasta de disculpas aca les dejo el capitulo 11 disfrútenlo

**CAPITULO 11: ¡MAMÁ Y SU RIVAL!**

-¡Papi!

-¡Viejo!

-¡Ya, ya voy! Aquí tienes tu jugo de fresa y para Minato de chocolate

Miro como sus pequeños ya despiertos, bebían sus jugos con impaciencia como si en años no bebieran, pero era normal ya que según el doctor necesitan mucho líquido.

A hora ya se sentía más tranquilo al saber que sus bebes estaban bien, no como antes que parecía un mal de nervios yendo de ahí para ya, si por fin ya podía respirar tranquilamente. Miro de nuevo a sus hijos y como si fuere un deyabu miro a su hija en especial al ver como toma su jugo con una delicadeza que le recordó tanto a Hinata, _¡Qué esperas idiota hazlo!_, le decía una vocecita en la cabeza, si era su oportunidad de tener sus respuestas a toda sus preguntas en especial la más importante.

- Hinako, Minato….- los llamo ganándose su atención en él, sentía con un gran nudo en su estómago a igual como la garganta se le secaba, paso saliva para luego mirar sus ojos fijamente- ¿Quién es su madre?

Los pequeños se miraron el uno al otro como sabiendo que decir solo con verse a los ojos, sabían que algún día su padre les preguntaría eso, no, no eran idiotas ya que el tenía todo el derecho de saber quién era su madre, suspiraron al mismo tiempo, para enfrentar a su padre.

-Mi mami es una persona que tú ya conoces, has vivido la mayor parte de tu vida a su lado– ante esta revelación sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa asta parecen que se quieren salir de su cráneo.

- Es la misma mujer que tu as amado, la misma mujer con la que te ibas a casar, la misma mujer del retrato que tienes en el cuello.

No sabía que decir, sentía como toda sus fuerza se le hubiesen arrebatado, débil se sentía muy débil, a pesar de eso hizo el esfuerzo de levantar su mano hasta el colgante de su cuello, apretándolo con fuerza como si lo estuviera aficiono, sabía muy en el fondo que sus conclusiones eran correctas que ellos no solo eran sus hijos sino también de….

- Hinata….

...

...

...

...

...

- ¡Que tan sorprendida esta de verme Hinata!

- Realmente no, mejor dicho estoy cegada querida- hablo con un sarcasmo tan evidente, ya que no quería mostrar sus sentimientos al frente de esa mujer ¡Pero que esperaba no podía contenerse!

Después de todo esa es la mujer que le quito toda la felicidad que tenía cuando era muy joven, no solo ella si no también con el hombre con quien estuvo, los dos eran tan para cual, pero a pesar de todo tenía que agradecerle, si no fuera por eso quien sabe con qué hombre se hubiese casado, si no fuera por eso ella no habría abierto los ojos ante la realidad y hubiera sufrido mucho ella y sus hijos.

- ¡Por que será!

- Querida por que tu belleza me opaca

Si aún podía oírse el sarcasmo salir de sus labios involuntariamente, ganándose una mirada furiosa de la rubia como queriendo matarla con solo sus ojos, pero ella no se iba a intimidarla con esa mirada no como antes que apenas era un mocosa, no a hora era diferente, ¡Era ya una adulta y madre!, y mujeres como esa se enfrentaba día a día, no era algo de otro mundo, no ya no lo era.

- Mmn al parecer as cambia mucho Hinata, pero de seguro que por dentro sigues siendo una mosquita muerta

- En serio Shion si no me dice ni me enteraría gracias que dulce…

Cuantas tonalidades de rojo podía tener una persona, por que Shion ya lleva muchas tal vez se está ahogando, quien sabe, bueno a quien le importa eso, porque a ella no, ya tenía muchos problemas en su vida que preocuparse por la Reyna del drama.

- Hinata, ya localice la clínica

Voltio al ver a su sensei ya en el carro mirándola, voltio para ver de nuevo a Shion, a una roja, movió sus labios hasta formarlo en una sonrió tierna y angelical.

- Perdona Shion pero al parecer tengo unos asuntos más importante que recordar los viejos tiempos, chaito

Se despidió ya dentro del carro que arranco rápidamente dejando a una peli rubia enfurecida.

- Y bien por qué no llamo a Naruto, antes - pregunto mirando al peli plateado

- No podia, mi celular con el números de mis jugadores los deje en el hotel, hoy traje el de trabajo, por eso no pude llamarlo antes- respondió mirando a la peli azul que precisamente no tenía una cara bonita

- Y como sabes a que clínica vamos

- Por suerte Sasuke me llamo ase rato mientras tu tenías un encuentro con esa mujer, y me dijo a qué clínica para ir por si acaso la prensa aparece

- Ya veo me parece perfecto no quiero que mis bebes sufran otra ataque por esa gente chismosa ya suficiente tiene con lo de mi padre.

Suspiro quería tranquilizarse, pero al parecer los nervios de nuevo salieron a flote esta tan preocupada por sus pequeños, aparte no esperaba encontrarse con esa mujer, que le arruino la vida y su com….Sacudió la cabeza no era tiempo de recordar ese pasado , a hora lo más importante era su presente y futuro, ya que durante estos días que no estuvo con sus hijos lo hizo recapacitar más cuando hablo con Kakachi, si sabía que tenía tarde o temprano enfrentar su pasado de nombre Uzumaki Naruto y lo iba a enfrentar no huirá de nuevo , no a hora lo enfrentar cara a cara.

_Sé un Hyuuga_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Por fin podía suspirar más tranquilo a hora sabiendo la verdad, pero un no podia bajar la guardia, ya que aún tenía más preguntas pero que no eran para los niños sino para Hinata, pero la más importante era ¿Por qué le abra ocultado su embarazo? ¿O eso fue justo cuando huyo? A ciencia a cierta no _sabía_ mucho de eso pero iba averiguarlo

Pero aun así lo que más le preocupara era que cuando ella se entere que están con él, se los llevara lejos y eso no iba a permitirlo, no, ¡Esta vez no la dejara huir de nuevo! Si tenía que amarrarla a un silla para que lo escuche lo hará, no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, no claro que no.

- ¡Espere señorita el Uzumaki-sama, no quiere visitas!

- ¡Por favor salga!

- ¡Señorita no me aja llamar a seguridad!

Escucho las vos de algunos enfermeros por el pasillo, hasta que escucho un portazo, miro a sus hijos que estaba aún cansados mirando la puerta con confusión.

Se levantó hasta la puerta justo para ver quién era el causante de ese escándalo, que seguramente era un periodista que lo botara el mismo, si es necesario, si no se lo dejaba en paz, pero justo cuando abrió la puerto todo su cuerpo se paralizo, sus ojos estaba bien abiertos, sentía como le sudaban las manos mientras temblaban agarrando fuertemente la madejilla de la puerta a punto de romperla.

- Te vas a quedar ahí parado o me vas ayudar Uzumaki – salieron esas palabras de la boca color carmesí de la mujer que estaba frente a sus ojos que lo miraba con infinita paciencia, al instante que escucho su melodiosa vos izo que saliera de su mundo.

- Déjenla pasar, es la ma…amiga

Dichas esta palabra los enfermeros salieron dejando completamente silencioso el pasillo, que se interrumpo por un par de toses asiendo que Hinata entrase a la habitación rápidamente, dejando a Naruto aun en la puerta, hasta ver a sus hijos

-¡Minato, Hinako!

Los nombrados levantaron sus ojos hasta toparse con la figura de su madre que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus perlados ojos mirándolos con infinita ternura y devoción

-¡OH! ¡Mis pequeños!-corrió hasta estrecharlos en sus brazos a cada uno, como nunca queriendo dejarlos, mientras besaba sus cabecitas, bajo sus ojos hasta toparse con los azules de sus pequeños con lágrimas- ¡Nunca, nunca más vuelvan a huir así! ¡No saben lo preocupada que estado, no vuelvan a ser eso!

Miro acá unos de sus pequeños como si hubieran sido años al no verlos en vez de días, los estrecho una vez más en sus brazos, para luego sentar en una silla cerca de ellos los acaricio un ves más mientras les limpiaba sus lágrimas con una tierna sonrisa.

Naruto que miraba la escena pensó que era mejor quedarse al margen para no interrumpir, después de todo se quedó un poco ido al verla, seguía siendo la misma mujer que lo enamoro.

-Mami tengo miedo- a un que fuera un susurro la pequeña niña miro a su madre con algo de temor

- Ya pequeña, mami está aquí- acaricio sus cabellos, mientras ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja

- No, no lo entiendes- negó el pequeño Minato- lo que tenemos miedo es a ti

Ante esta respuesta Hinata sentía que su mundo se derrumba se sentía a morir, al escuchar que sus pequeños angelitos le tenía miedo, sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción pero nunca imagino esa respuesta, se levantó lentamente agarrando las botellas de jugo.

- Al parecer se acabó el jugo iré por mas, y luego hablamos de acuerdo pero primero hablare con su padre, me acompañas Naruto- mostró una sonrisa, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y agarro la mano del peli rubio como llevándolo a la fuerza, pero aparentemente por el claro está, miro de nuevo a sus hijos dedicándoles una sonrisa tierna- no tardaremos mucho, mientras tanto no ajan travesuras si

Salieron aun en silencio por el pasillo hasta que ella se detuvo, soltado la mano del rubio a un de espaldas y con la cabeza agachada, mientras el rubio esperaba a que hablase

- A que aclarar la cosa

- Me párese perfecto….

...

...

...

...

...

_A un que las dudas queden en aire al igual que las discusiones, la mejor manera de resolverlo es hablando tranquilamente..._


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: RESPUESTAS

- Estas seguro de hacer esto Kakachi-sam

Pregunto un hombre de cabello castaño, mientras tomaba un poco de te para luego poner sus ojos en un peli plateado

- Estoy mas que seguro Kiba, ellos necesitan arreglar las cosas- Suspiro, realmente estaba tan casado después de dejar a Hinata en la clínica que esta al frente del lujar donde esta- Además creo que todo saldrá bien si seguimos el plan

- Tienes razón, un no puedo creer que todo esto sea planeado por unas mentes tan maquiavélica, solo con pensar lo que son capases me estremece, fue muy traumatice para mi….

Tembló el pobre hombre ante esos horribles recuerdos, aun tenia pesadillas.

- A que creer para ver no crees, en tu caso experimentar en carne propia, nosotros a hora es tener confianza y fe

Ambos suspiraron mientras sus miradas se posaban en la clínica, rezando para que nada malo salga y tengan algo de suerte. Pero la tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una melodía, el oji felino saco su celular

- Mochi Mochi….a ere tu…que ya llegaste…claro voy en camino…si estoy con el…que vaya…de acuerdo-

- Era el

- Si – respondió mientras guardo su celular a la vez que sacaba dinero de su cartera- Kakachi-sam creo que ya es hora

- De acuerdo vamos

...

...

...

...

...

Ambos se levantaron, pagaran la cuenta y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Hubo un gran silencio por todo el pasillo donde dos figuras esperaban pacientemente para que la otra hablase, asta que una de ellas suspiro, voltio su miraba para enfrentar a su ex-novio.

Sentía como toda su respiración se iba de sus pulmones al ver a tal hombre frente a sus ojos y por mas que se negara así misma sabia que aun sentía algo por el Uzumaki, pero tan solo con ver sus ojos azules tan intensos creyó que se desdoraba en pedazos, así que uso todo su auto control para desechar esos recuerdos _no caigas pequeña…_escucho la vos de su conciencia parecida al de su padre.

- Bien hablemos pero primero responderé a tus preguntas- hasta a ella misma se sorprendió de la seguridad que salían sus palabras

En cambio el cuando la vio sentía como toda la frustración que sentía cuando ella se fue de su lado, desaparecía llenando a un que se un poco el enorme agüero de su corazón, pero lo que más sentía era la enorme atracción que un ejercía de ella, como llamándolo ¡Contrólate idiota! Se reprendía mentalmente para controlar sus ansias asta que se todo con la mirada perla que lo miraba con seriedad que parecía que se perturbaba un poco pero manteniendo serios, hasta que escucho la pregunta que ella le izo el también se puso serio.

- ¿Por que hui… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?- cambio su error antes de terminar ya que eso lo quería dejar para el final

- Dada a la sircustancias es que te encontré en ese momento no podía así que preferir guárdamelo-respondió secantemente ante los recuerdos dolorosos pero que lo encapucho con sarcasmo

Ante esta declaración el rubio bajo un poco la cabeza avergonzado y entristecido por sus palabras más el sarcasmo que se escuchaba, le dolía que le hablase de esa manera.

_Pero… me lo merezco…._

-¿Cuántos meses tenias?

- Dos mese y algunos días mas no se con exactitud

Guardo de nuevo silencio al oír eso ¡Dos meses! Y el como muy idiota no se dio cuenta, de su embarazo antes, con razón Sasuke le decía que era muy idiota ¡Y mucho! Como se odiaba así mismo por no darse cuenta, ya no quería hacer mas preguntas por que si lo asía seguramente sus palabras lo herirán mas de lo que ya esta

- Lo siento- susurro apenas esas palabras con la cabeza agachada, sintiéndose como la escoria mas grande del mundo - yo…no tengo palabras para disculparme, realmente lo siento, te cause mucho daños realmente lo siento, mas un por ver como sobrepasases todo esto tu sola, yo….

- Crees que con una disculpa todo se arreglara pues yo no creo.

- Pero….

- Y déjame decirte una cosa mas yo no necesitaba de tu ayuda para criar a mis hijos. Yo misma lo podía hacer sola si ti asiendo de mí la mujer que soy ahora, así que ahórrate tú lastima para ti solo.

Se calló al escuchar tales palabras con tanto odio y resentimiento, así que mejor esperar que ella continúese y se desahogue con el botando toda la furia que llaga cargando durante años.

_Duele realmente duele….por favor..._

- A si que no vengas justo a hora a disculparte conmigo por cosas del pasado ya que eso quedo en el pasado- sentí como sus ojos comenzaba a humedecerse- no sabes el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar por tu culpa, llegando a creer que tu me amabas que me querías, pero no tan solo fui un juego para ti, tu nuca me quisiste, jamás lo hisistes solo me utilizases, para luego botarme como cualquier juguete tuyo

Lo miro a los ojos con toda su rabio y odio que tenia acumulado durante años, Ante esto el se estremeció, ¡un jugué! Así se sentía ella piensa que el la utilizo solo como un juguete.

_No eso no es verdad, porque yo..._

- Yo no….

- Fue lo peor que ha pasado en mi vida ser humillada y utilizada por ti, asiéndome sentir una basura, pero no tu querías llegar más lejos pero…CREES QUE UN DISCULPA AREGLARA TODO, ¡CREES QUE UNA DISCULPA ME QUITARA TODO EL DOLOR QUE SENTI!, ¡TODA LAS LAGRIMAS QUE DERRAME POR TI!,¡ TODAS LAS NOCHES DE SOLEDAD QUE TUBE QUE PASAR POR TU CULAPA! ,¡LA HUMILLACION QUE SENTI ANTE MI FAMILIA!, ¡DIME CREES QUE UNA DISCULPA ERREGLARA EL PASADO QUE TU MISMO DESTRUISTES!

A hora si lloraba, lloraba con desesperación, votando todo su odio y rabias, se juró así misma que no iba a llorar frete a el no quería mostrar de nuevo que era débil, no, pero ya no lo soportaba quería gritar mil cosas en su cara quería destruirlo como el lo izo con ella

- ¡PERO LAMENTO DESILUSIOANRTE, POR QUE ESO JAMAS OCURRIRA!YO JAMAS TE VOY A PERDONAR POR TODO LO QUE ME HISISTES! MAS UN A HORA QUE POR TU CULPA MIS PROPIOS HIJOS ME TINENE MIEDO O PEOR A UN ¡INCLUSO ASTA ODIARME! - agacho la mirada, al ver al piso mogado por sus propias lagrimas- todo es tu culpa¡

- ¡ESO YA FUE TU CULPA! - a hora el era el que explotaba- ¡TU HUISTES ANTES DE QUE YO PUDIERA… - aclarar… que cosa, que iba a aclarar si ella tenia todo el derecho de huir de el pero ante la razón el odio lo dominaba mas -,¡TU HUISTES ANTES SIN DECIRME DE TU EMBARAZO!, ¡TU ME OCULTASTES POR SIETE AÑOS QUE TENIA HIJOS, ME OCULTASTES TODO ESTE TIEMPO!, Y CREISTES QUE NO IBA A SABERLO ¡ PUES TE EQUIVOCASTES!...- no podía continuar más al ver como sus gritos hacían que temblase como una niña pequeña asuntada, ante eso una imagen de una Hinata más pequeña apareció en su mente, así que respiro un poco para hablar tranquilizarse y no cometer más errores- …. No pensaste que tarde o temprano lo iba a saber, mas un con la búsqueda frenética que hice y que sigo haciendo por encontrarte, crees que no me odio por mi estupidez….las ganas de morir ante los recuerdos horrorosos , crees que yo no sufría por tener que vivir con todo ese dolor que me comía cada fibra de mi ser día tras día …llorando amargamente cada noche, viviendo de tus recuerdo, quería morir …lo deseaba con desesperación , pero no podía porque sabía que en alguna parte de este mundo, tu aun estabas, porque Hinata yo no podía vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas y la razón es porque te amo…Hinata yo Naruto Uzumaki de antes y el de ahora, aun te ama, mi corazón siempre te perteneció y seguirá siendo tuyo hasta el día en que muera.

_Mentiroso…por qué mientes…por qué…ciento esto…¡NO!_

A hora era el que agachaba la cabeza al sentir una lagrimas salir de sus ojos, lo había dicho al fin le dijo todo lo que tenía guardado en su corazón, ante un estupefacta peli azul que se quedo callada al igual que el ojia azul, manteniendo un silencio incomodo, mientras Hinata se limpiaban las lagrimas que le salían más de sus ojos sollozaba más fuerte, como una niña pequeña, ante los ojos de Naruto que usa todo su auto control para no ir abrasarla y consolarla ¡AL DIABLO ESO, VE Y ABRASALA!

Respiro profundamente avanzando unos pasos asta quedarse frente a ella, con lentitud puso sus manos en sus hombros atrayéndola así el con temor a que reaccione mal, pero para su sorpresa ella no se movió así que puso sus brazos por su espalda para abrasarla fuertemente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con gentileza y ternura

Pero a sentir como sus brazos la abrasaban quería gritarle por haberla tocarla, alegarla de ella, golpearlo por su atrevimiento, pero sentía como todas sus fuerzas se iban dejándola como un muñequea de trapo apoyándola en él, pero una así sabía que lo necesitaba, ya que en el fondo, necesitaba de sus brazos fuertes para consolarla como cuando eran jóvenes, a un que un poco titubeando correspondió el abraso rodeando su cadera ancha con sus brazos mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pechó, sollozando un poco mas, no por el, si no por ella, por que se mostró débil de nuevo ante el, en cambio el a sentir que era correspondido la estrecho a un mas disfrutando del calor que emanaba

...

...

...

...

...

- Están tardando mucho no crees Onii-chan

Susurro apenas mientras miraba a su hermano que tenia la mirada perdida en el techo, como queriendo descubrir algo.

- Onii-chan….

- Y te escuche Hinako, déjame pensar si….

Hinako guardo silencio esperando ansiosamente a que su hermano termine ya que no todo los días pensaba, mientras Minato miraba el techo perdidamente teniendo como almohada sus brazos, cerro intuitivamente sus ojos, y de pronto los abrió al la ves que se sentaba en un brinco asustando a su hermana.

- Onii-chan….

- Lo tengo…Hinako ya se que vamos hacer a hora

Al ver la mirada determinada de su hermano, mas aun al ver que tuvo una idea, la asusto un poco así que se levanto de su cama asta subirse al de su hermano que lo miraba extrañado al ver como ella pone una de sus manos en su frente como si estuviera midiendo la temperatura

- ¿Pero que haces?- pregunto al sentir su mano en su frente a la ves que lo revisaba

- Viendo que no tengas más fiebre

- ¿Por que?

- ¿Por qué? Onii-chan tuviste una idea

Ante esta afirmación el pequeño peli azul frunció el seño y no precisamente con una cara feliz, agarro las muñecas de su hermana mientras la volteaba asta echarla en la cama con el en cima

- Eso no fue gracioso

- Para mi si…jajajaja

- Quieres dejar el sarcasmo para después o quieres escuchar mi idea

La pequeña miro los ojos de su hermano que mostraban un brillo extraño, así que se levanto mientras miraba a su hermano sentado cruzando las piernas y brazos con los ojos serrados, pensando, y eso era muy raro así que dejo las bromas a un lado y miro seria a su hermano

- Te escucho

- Bien este es lo que vamos a hacer…

...

...

...

...

...

- Al fin llegue….

Se escucha los pasos de un hombre que salía del aeropuerto asta la sala de espera, se sentó en uno asiento mirando su reloj para ver la hora, se recostó en la silla mientras se masajeaba las sienes...que agotador viajar desde tan legos por unos caprichos.

- Párese que el viaje te canso no…Kurama -sam- el hombre levanto su mirada rojiza, mientras se levantada mostrando a un pelirrojo alto, piel bronceada, y cuerpo bien formado bajo un traje empresarial

- Si recibí la carta que me enviaron….mis pequeños demonios, hoo…es un placer de volverlo a ver Kakachi-sam y al parecer no esta sorprendido

- Dijo lo mismo Kurama…y no, no me sorprende que también estés involucrado en esto sabiendo como los concientes

- Jajaja tiene toda la razón

Sonrió como muy pocas veses lo hace, ante los recuerdos tan graciosos, agarro sus maletas mientras salían hasta las calles de Tokio para así poder llegar a su destino

L_as ocurrencias que da la vida…traen sorpresas inevitables que tal vez cambien a un rumbo diferente._


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13: DE TAL PALO TAL ASTILLA**

- Oye Sasuke no crees que debes llamar a Naruto

Articulo Juugo, mirando seriamente a su compañero, mientras este se acomodaba su ropa, con el sentado a su lado

- Hmp no lo creo, cuando lo llame la última vez se oía muy preocupado

- ¡Con más razón! , sus hijos están en una clínica, no crees que demos ir para allá y darle por lo menos algo de apoyo además para el todo esto es nuevo

- No lo sé… Hmp…tienes razón, mejor ahí que ir a verlo es posible que el muy dobe se confunda con las medicinas y los mate

- Y que estamos esperando ¡Vamos! – se escuchaba la vos entusiasta de Suigetsu ya cambiado al igual que Gaara y Kouro junto a Sai- dejemos a los demás jugadores que entrenen, mientras nosotros vemos a nuestro compadre

- Lo único que quieres es escaparte del entrenamiento- articulo el peli castaño muy seriamente

- No que va…

- Ya déjense de tontería nos vamos o que – pregunto el peli rojo mirando a sus dos compañeros para luego mirara a Sasuke- y bien

- Estoy seguro que Naruto me matara por llevar a todos

- No lo creo Sasuke-kun, después de todo él te aprecia- esta vez respondió un peli negro con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro- ya que están muy unidos

- No digas esas porquerías que haces que la gente piense que él y yo… ¡aja! Ni quiero imaginarlo como sucedió la última vez

Con tan solo de recordar ese incidente donde Sai dijo lo mismo frente a la prensa que malinterpreto todo pensando que ellos eran pareja, ¡uyyyy! Así que se estremezca de asco, y eso que ambos necesitaron una terapia para quitarse todas esa imagines que le metieron a la cabeza.

-Bueno entonces vamos

Decía Juugo ya vestido, al igual que Sasuke, hasta que subieron ya a su carro con marcha a la clínica...

...

...

...

...

Después de la muestra de afecto que se dieron ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra durante el trayecto hasta la habitación con los jugos, dejando un ambiente un poco deprimente, ya en la puerta se quedaron parados por unos momentos más en silencio

-Naruto…-apenas pudo susurrar su nombre con algo de dificultad mirando el vació en la puerta- tenemos que arreglar de una vez esto para no tener problemas con los niños

- Si…- fue lo único que puedo pronunciar el pobre rubio con toda su autoestima baja

- Bien…

Suspiro sabía que no debía haber comportado así en frente de él, pero de alguna forma eso lo ayudo a quitarse un gran peso de encima, y un que desee negárselo de vía de afrontar que estar de nuevo en sus brazos lo hizo regresas al pasado donde se la pasaban pegados como chicle…olvídalo. Bien respira eso es bien a hora tranquilízate y recuerda en toda las palabras que te dijo, _Te amo_, bien mejor no recuerdes, _demonios_, si a hora ella tenía un serio problema había pensado durante todo este tiempo escenas donde se encontraba con Naruto, pero nunca una así.

_Si esto es problemático como diría Shikamaru…._

- Disculpe señor Uzumaki pero ahí un grupo de personas que desean hablar con usted- dijo un enfermero señalo a los cinco hombre que lo miraba con incredulidad, a la vez que posaba sus ojos en él después en Hinata y así sucesivamente

- A claro no se preocupe son mis amigo- ¿Pero qué hacen acá? se pregunta nuestro rubio mirando muy seriamente a Sasuke, que esquivo su miraba

- Entendido…también vengo a infórmale que los pequeños ya están de alta debe pasar por la recepción a firmar unos papeles- dijo mientras miraba no muy disimulada mente a Hinata

- Me encargare de inmediato- se oía como su vos había cambiado con tan solo ver como ese hombre miraba a su chica, mandándole una mirada asesina ¡Pero quien se cree ese idiota! ¡Si se atreve a tan solo imaginarse con su Hinata lo matara!

- Hmp ya puedes retirarte- uso su tono no tan amigable asustando al probé enfermero que se retiró rápidamente

- Baya que eres un amargado he dobe…que pensara Hinata que le estés enseñando a tus hijos

- Cállate teme que no estoy de humor para tus bromas- voltio su mirada- Hinata encárgate de los niños, yo estaré abajo firmando los papeles

- Entendido

Apenas respondió entro a la habitación dejando a un grupo de hombre en un incómodo silencio

...

...

...

...

- JAJAJAJAJA… en serio Naruto cómo pudiste dejar a tremenda mujer valla que si eres idiota.

Ya estaba harto de escuchar la entupida risa del cara de tiburón, mas tenía unas ganas tremendas de darle una paliza asta cansarse _no debí de abrir mi bocota_ , se arrepentía de haberles contado su historia _¡Voy a matarlo!_

- Suigetsu deberías de callarte y tener por lo menos una pizca de compasión a tu amigo

Estaba agradecido que Juugo lo defendiera, pero eso lo hacía sentir peor, así que mejor se concentró en firmar esos malditos papeles, mientras se sentía acosado con la mirada de las enfermeras.

- Realmente usted es Naruto Uzumaki… ¡kyaaaa!...que afortunada soy, mi nombre es Tayuya

Por eso prefería a doctores particulares y la mayoría hombre ya que siempre se sentía acosado por todas las enfermeras pero por suerte hoy estaban sus amigos, pero su suerte se esfumo al ver como ellos disfrutaba de sus compañías, Suigetsu sentado en un mueble rodea de muchas enfermeras una en cada brazo riéndose de su sufrimiento, Sai en un esquina rodeada de enfermeras rubias como a él le gusta, Sasuke sentado en una pequeña mesa recibiendo números telefónicos, y no le sorprende que Juugo y Kaoru junto a Gaara este a un lado de la puerta mirado las calles para que nadie entre, especialmente más admiradoras, además como el primero está casado no llama tanto ya atención como antes, en cuanto al segundo que los ignoraba junto con su compañero.

Y el como buen padre que era, estaba firmando el formulario llenado de sus datos para así por fin largarse de ahí, pero fue hasta entones que no se percató como la enfermera pelirroja había salido hasta quedar detrás suyo.

- Le parece si le doy masajes Uzumaki-sama, parece muy estresado- le susurro a su oído muy sensualmente, que seguramente le hubiese agradado antes y llevársela a la cama, pero no podía ya que tenía a la mujer que ama a tan solo unos pasos así que no iba a caer en la tentación _¡No cometerá los mismos errores!¡Eso no!_

_Después de todo no me rendiré recupera a Hinata cueste lo que cueste._

Pero sus ideas se esfumaron al sorprenderse ver como la mano de la mujer bajaba por su pecho asta meter mano debajo de su camisa

-Cof cof cof – todos voltearon al ver a la persona que hizo ese ruido, Naruto casi se cae, al ver que al frente de todos esta Hinata mirando a cada uno de ellos y no precisamente con una bonita cara- eto…lamento interrumpir pero los niños ya están listos.

Miro a sus pequeños que tenía las cabezas agachadas con pucheros adorables y muy sonjorrados _¡Qué vergüenza!,_ furiosos miraron a su padre con una mirada que orgullosaria a su abuelito, este se estremeció y volteo tan rápido como un rayo para firma, empujando bruscamente a la enfermera, los niños asintieron con sabiduría por su buena decisión _¡Tengo demonio en vez de niños! _pensó el padre primerizo que sudaba a mares.

_Hiashi debe estar orgullo de sus nietos…._

En cambio Hinata al llegar vio la escena con un alto grande de horror en especial al dichoso hombre que decía que aun la ama quería interrumpir , pero al ver al rubio siendo acariciada por esa mujer, que simple vista era una arrastrada, y aunque no lo admita eso lo enfurecía, tomo un gran bocado de aire .

_Tranquila Hinata recuerda el ya no es nada para ti vas a verlo con muchas mujeres a partí de ahora así que no es necesario los celos después de todo el ya no te ama, mentira recuerdas_, estúpida vos de conciencia, puso su mejor cara de madre contenta porque sus hijos estén sanos.

- Nos vamos Naruto los niños tienen hambre.

-C-Claro- apenas dijo el rubio mientras se zafada de esa mujer, miro por unos momentos a Hinata pero lo que vio no le gusto, al ver el aire tan tranquilo que despedía, al igual que sus ojos, eso hizo que se entristezca más, _¡Te lo tiene bien merecido! ¡Que esperabas que corriera a tus brazos!_ Le decía una vocecita en su cabeza muy parecida a la de Sasuke a hora que lo piensa debía matar al maldito teme chismoso _¡Ella ya no te ama!_ Le dolía si realmente le dolía la indiferencia de Hinata asía el por verlo con otra mujer por que antes era realmente muy celosa, insegura y tímida…_Una rarita_…como decía su madre entes de morir.

-¡KYAAAAA!...así que ellos deben ser tus hijos son tan adorables como en la tele.

Ante esto los pequeños levantaron su mirada hasta ver a una mujer pelirroja que los miraba muy tiernamente que no llegaba a sus ojos pero si maldad y eso fue el gatillo que abrió su ya tan poca paciencia ¡Que mujerzuela!, sabía que esa mujer quería ganarse su cariño para estar cerca de su padre, pero ellos no la dejaran ya que había solo una mujer que estará con su padre y esa mujer era su ¡Mami!

-MAMI- jalo el pequeño, el pantalón de su madre teniendo toda su atención y como énfasis la palabra para que esa mujer vea que ya tiene madre, miro de reojo a la mujer que tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

- Dime cariño

Hinata sabía que algo tramaba ese pequeño ya que él no ponía esa cara de cachorro a menos que queriese algo, pero al ver ese brillo de travesura en sus ojos sabía que iba a hacer una broma y parece ser que la enfermera arrastrada era la victima

- Podemos irnos ya, no me justa este hospital, acá hay muchos _insectos_– respondió mirando no muy disimulada mente a la enferma como refiriéndose a ella. Crack…se escuchó en toda la recepción, todos miraron con los ojos bien abiertos al pequeño que sonreía muy tiernamente- Y tengo hambre.

- Ja…jajajajaja…por dios no voy a subestimar a este niño….ja..jajajajjaja- Se reía tan fuertemente Sasuke, mientras se agarraba el estómago por el ataque de risa que le dio, hasta hacer que sus ojos se pongan llorosos de la risa.

Contagiando así a sus demás compañeros que comenzaron a reír a mandíbula abierta, Naruto vio estupefacto todo el panorama donde todo se mataba de risa, y para su sorpresa hasta los más serios del grupo.

- Papi apresúrate yo también tengo mucha hambre y este lugar me causa _nauseas_- a hora fue la pequeña Hinako, con los ojitos tiernos y puchero, haciendo otra ola de risa. Naruto no podía creer lo que veía…sus pequeños acababan de enviar al demonio a esa enfermera pelirroja de una forma tan sutil.

¡_Dios! Son dignos Hyuuga…ellos son los únicos que te hablas de esa forma, donde te insultan y a la ves actúan como si nada, con esa mirada tan seria que tiene._

- Naruto apresúrate que los niños tiene ya mucha hambre luego _vienes a terminar, después de todo el servicio es gratuito_- sonrisa muy tierna con la mejillas sonrojada asiéndole parecer un ángel, Hinata también muestra ser un Hyuuga, _de tal palo tal astilla_, pensaron todos al ver el aura que emanaban los tres como los ángeles que son.

- S-S-Si –tartamudeo mientras se quedaba embobado por esa sonrisa que espero durante años

Hinako soltó la mano de su madre y con pequeños saltos cogió a su padre llevándoselo hasta la salida donde lo esperaban Hinata y Minato

-C-Chicos los veré luego

Dicho esto se fue con sus tres más preciados tesoros dejando a sus amigos ya tranquilos después del ataque de risa mirando por donde salió su líder, y a una pelirroja enfurecida.

...

...

...

...

Se situaron en un pequeño restaurante de ramen por capricho de los niños, que estaban muy contentos por estar por fin juntos a sus dos padres, pero aun así había algo que ellos debían arreglar antes de llenarse felicidad y eso era hablar con su madre

- Mami…-susurraron Minato y Hinako mientras bajaban la cabeza a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos un habito que heredaron de su madre cuando estaban nerviosos

-Si mi cielos

Pregunto Hinata mirándolo un momento a sus hijos ya que nunca se pone nervioso o juega con sus dedos a menos que sea importante

- L-Lo s-sentimos…. – tartamudearon a la ves con un gran sonrojo en sus cara, sorprendieron un poco a Naruto por el parecido que tenía sus niños con sus madre y eso le fascinaba.

- N-No q-queríamos h-herirte mami…n-nunca lo h-haríamos

- N-Nosotros no te t-tenemos miedo…es solo….que…no que…remos…a-alegarnos de p-papa

- P-Por eso lo no n-nos o-odies…

Dijeron a la vez que miraban a su madre con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos azules, haciendo que su corazón se encoja, abraso a cada uno mientras hundía su rostro entre sus cabellos besando sus cabecitas , se separó un poco de ellos para ver como derramaban lagrimas por sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que ella

- N-Nunca, nuca más pienses que yo los odiaría…si…ya que todo esto fue mi culpa por a ver sido egoísta…y negarles ver a su padre así que el que debe disculparse soy yo no ustedes

Los atrajo de nuevo esta ves abrasándolos con fuerza sin lastimarlos, se sentía feliz realmente feliz, por ver que sus pequeños no la odian, los separo un poco para limpiar sus lágrimas con un gran sonrisa, siendo observados por un Naruto muy contento.

- Les propongo un trato yo les dejare ver a su padre todo el tiempo que quieran si ustedes me prometen que no huirán de nuevo…si

- ¡ LO PROMETEMOS-DATTEBAYO!

Gritaron a la ves con una gran sonrisa muy al estilo Uzumaki, haciendo reír a su madre que los miraba con ternura y amor, voltio su miraba hasta toparse con la mirada azulina de Naruto que miraba la escena también con una gran sonrisa, pero esta vez había algo diferente en sus ojos tenía un gran brillo al igual que el de sus pequeños como si el viejo Naruto saliera a flote.

-¡BIEN ESTONCE HAY QUE CELEBRAR-DATTEBAYO!

Acompañando los gritos con los pequeños con una gran felicidad y ¡Baya que estaba feliz! Estaba reunido con sus tres más preciados tesoros, haciendo que sus pequeños sonrieran muy contentos, se pararon poniéndose uno en cada lado mirándose entre sí como diciéndose algo entre ellos

-¡UNO!...

-¡DOS!...

- ¡TRES!...

-¡DATTEBAYO!

A hora si no salía de su asombro por ver tal espectáculo donde los tres gritaban fuertemente esa palabra una y otra vez, más al ver como Naruto, se comportaba como un niño y eso lo así feliz por dentro, será un buen padre…No ya lo es…. Con un poco de vergüenza intento tranquilízalos al ver cómo la gente del restaurante los miraba a mandíbula hasta los pisos al ver al gran Naruto Uzumaki comportándose así.

- MAMI TU TAMBIEN…

- SI MAMI

-Eto…..yo paso corazones

Miro la mirada de sus pequeños, haciendo que se avergüence un poco por tal petición, sentía como era literalmente levantada de su silla, hasta que se topó con el fornido pecho del rubio que lo miraba con picadura, asiéndolo sonrojar un poco más.

- VAMOS HINATA-CHAN INTENTALO

- ¡He...! – si a hora si automáticamente se volvió loca a oído bien le _dijo "Hinata-chan" ¡HINATA-CHAN! _

- Vamos mamá ¡UNO! ¡DOS! ¡TRES! ¡ DATTEBAYO! – gritaron al uníos los pequeños mirando a su madre a un en brazos de su padre

- ¡D-Dat-tte-bayo!

- ¡DE NUEVO! ¡DATTEBAYO!.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde gritando una y otra vez los cuatro juntos, entre risa, gritos y muchas sonrisas como una familia, llamando la atención casi de la poca gente que había por ahí y dar gracias a dios que estaban por una calle no transeúnte para no llamar la atención de la prensa.

_Unidos por un laso tan fuerte que ni nadie podrá cortarlo…el amor_


End file.
